Revenge of the Island: Starring Jordan James!
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: Yet another OC reimagining of Revenge of the Island... this time, featuring an alternate version of my OC, Jordan James! Will his magical personality and cartoonish effects bring drastic changes to the game? Honestly, I'm not entirely sure! (Updates at least every weekend!)
1. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er!: Part 1

**AU: Here's something that you do not see that often in my fanfictions: Author's Notes at the **_**beginning**_** rather than the end! Anyways, I decided to make a new story based on one of my favorite Canadian shows, Total Drama! Also, a quick reminder, I am going to have Jordan James as the main character in almost fanfiction that I write. It's like Spider-Man having multiple versions of himself. You know, like **_**Into the Spider-Verse**_**. So what would this version of my OC's personality be? Well, it's time to read and find out!**

"We've been to the movies. We've been around the world! And this season, we're going back to where it all began: at Camp Wawanakwa!"

Chris McLean stood proudly on the docks of the island from Total Drama's 1st season.

"I'm Chris McLean, and as you can see, things have changed since we've been away." As he says this, he walks over to an intern holding his drink. Right as the Wawanakwa sign falls apart. "And by 'changed', I meant gotten really, _really_, dangerous!" A giant tentacle _smacks_ into the docks, taking the intern with him.

"Good stuff! But the rules of the game remain the same: A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in an outhouse confessional, complete life-threatening challenges all over the island, and risk being voted off! Last one standing wins… one. Million. Dollars! Speaking of our cast, here they come now!"

A yacht comes towards the island, containing all of the contestants from the first three seasons, with the teens just having fun, doing their own thing, or expressing annoyance of someone else's doing. Then the yacht rides right past the island.

"Noooo!" Owen was shocked at what was happening.

"No, not _them_! _This_ season, we've got _all new_ players fighting for the million! And here they come now! For real!"

_Another_ yacht is on it's way to the island, carrying 14 new contestants. Chris narrates off-screen:

_"Meet Jo," _Jo is a woman wearing a sweatshirt while standing next to a man with a dirty T-shirt on.

"Stay outta my way if you value your kiwis!"

_"Scott,"_

"Right back at ya!"

_"Zoey and Mike," _Two contestants, one a girl with a red hair in pigtails and the other a man with a blue shirt and spiky hair, began to speak with each other.

"Can you believe we're here?!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful…"

_"Lightning," _Being a man with a blue jersey who just pushed the two out of the way, we can only assume that he's a showoff.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said as he kissed his biceps.

_"Brick" _A man in military clothing who happened to catch Zoey after Lightning pushed her salutes after hearing his name.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!"

_"B and Dawn," _A large man with a jacket and cap notices the camera, while a woman with blond hair and a green sweater is meditating next to him. She then puts her hand on B's shoulder.

"Your aura is an exceptional purple-ish green. Oh, it suits you though!" B, though confused the first time, smiles after her statement.

_"Jordan,"_ Next to Dawn is a top hat that spawned the head of a man.

"Hey, that's pretty cool! Though I'm more into the more mainstream type of magic, myself!" As he said this, he demonstrated by conjuring flowers and giving them to her. She seemed grateful and impressed by his trick.

_"Dakota," _A woman who had sunglasses and blonde hair looked like she was waiting for the camera to get to her. Though she probably was…

"Hey there! Dakota here! And I'm here to-"

_"Anna Maria,"_ Chris cuts Dakota off and pans to a tanned woman currently hair-spraying her… well, hair.

"Oh, yes! Three more coats outta do it."

Dakota pushes her outta the way

"Woah! Who said you can pan away!"

Anne Maria pushes her out using her spray, angry about being pushed.

"Don't push me blondie!"

_"Staci,"_ A woman with a pink sweater comes to Anne Maria and starts talking to her.

"My great aunt Millie invented suntans! Yeah, before her, people smeared themselves with clay!"

Anne was not happy about that tidbit of information and she's still holding her spray can. Three guesses as to what happens next.

_"Cameron," _A small man with glasses and a sweater was looking out into the distance.

"Fresh air! A real lake! Birds!"  
He gets swarmed by a couple and falls off the edge as we pan to…

_"and Sam." _The final contestant shown is also wearing glasses and is currently playing on a handheld.

"Oh, yeah! Grenade launcher upgrade! Now we're cookin'!"

We pan back to Chris on the docks, who is currently holding a remote.

"Yup, it's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season _ever_!" As he pushes the button, the yacht blows up, leading to whatever happens to our contestants be unknown until after the theme song. Then he says the name of the season with the required dramatic pan out.

"Right here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

(You want a theme song? Ahem…)

Cameron is the first contestant seen after the detonation, landing on a rock.

"Ugh! Is this what pain tastes like?" He groans in pain and slides into the water as Anne Maria swims past him, not happy.

"Chris is _so_ getting a beatdown for this!"

Zoey and Staci were afloat thanks to some wooden planks. Though they were pushed off thanks to Jo, who was swimming right past them.

"Outta the way! Professional athlete coming through!" She bounces off of Sam, who was trying to keep his system dry.

Cameron is still floating around, needing help. After Scott's hard "Pass," he sinks… only to be saved by Lightning.

"I'll save you, little girl!"

"I'm a boy!"

Dakota was somehow able to find a raft and keep herself dry as a boat filled with paparazzi photographing way.

"Hey, fellas! How ever did you find me?"

"Uhh, we got your text?"

Chris was monitoring and did not like them on his property.

"For crying out loud! Uninvited guests. Over." He sent the message to Chef, who rose from the water and planted a bomb on the boat the paparazzi were on. And like with the yacht, he blew it up, sending Dakota crashing into Cameron, who then crashed onto Anne Maria's hair, which was as hard as a rock.

"Hey! No touchin' the hair, four eyes!" She then swam for shore as she sprayed away.

Staci was also splashing around like Cameron was.

"I wish my third uncle twice removed was here! He invented life preservers!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" That came from the consecutive voices of Zoey and Mike, who only just notice each other after swimming towards Staci.

"Oh, uhh no, you first, after you, please."

"No, please, go ahead. I insist!"

"Well, I mean, if you insist…"

Staci then grabs Mike's head and pulls him down. An alarmed Zoey dives down and pulls them out of the water!

"Thanks," said Mike. "I owe you one!"

** (Confessional: First one of the season!)**

Mike was in the outhouse confessional, just moving the roll of toilet paper around.

"Okay, my first confessional. So um, Zoey. Nice girl… okay, super nice! I wonder if she'll go out with a guy like me. You see, I have this, um, quirk. I just hope this condition doesn't ruin everything for me again." He gives a brief sigh at that.

**(Cut: Wait, **_**condition**_**?)**

Zoey was in the confessional now and seemed pretty happy.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually in the Total Drama confessional! It's so exciting! Everyone seems so nice! I hope they'll like me… I could use a few new friends, or friends _period_. Oh, what if they hate me?! Maybe this flower is too big! Am I trying too hard? You like me, right?

**(Cut: It's okay. I like you.)**

Jo makes it to the shore of the island.

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about! First one on the-" She interrupted herself by noticing that there was someone else on shore. Two, actually. She noticed Dawn on a rock holding Jordan's top hat, who came out holding a starfish. The strange thing was that they were completely dry. Needless to say, Jo was dumbfounded.

"How did you two-? You're not even wet!"

"Hmm? Oh, we used a shortcut," Dawn stated oh-so-bluntly.

"What shortcut?!"

"It's a trick known by all magic users," said Jordan, as he released the starfish into the sea. And he says this, Brick McArthur crawls onto the shore, salutes, and falls on the sand.

**(Confessional: So… what **_**is**_** this "shortcut" that those two speak of?)**

Jordan was sitting, in full view this time, as he starts to talk.

"I have been watching Total Drama since the show first aired! See, that gave me an opportunity to study the show's habits and quirks. I am a magician, but a… special type of magician!"

**(Cut: So we got **_**two**_** people who have special quirks.)**

Brick was the next contestant seen, standing in front of the camera.  
"I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork! Back at cadet school, I took the Teamwork Medal three years running! I also took the Bedmaking Medal, the "Flag-holding" Medal, and the Letters Home to Mom Medal. I always win that one.

**(Cut: Guess they make medals for anything now, huh?)**

Cameron was on top of B's head as they both came onto the shore.

**(Confessional: Did you notice that while Cameron was coughing, B looked like he was not even **_**in**_** the water?)**

Cameron was using hand sanitizer as he began to speak.

"I am what's known as, a 'bubble boy'. Growing up, my mom was _really_ overprotective. So I've never gone swimming before. Up until six hours ago, I've never done _anything _before. Except read and sigh a lot. _(sighs)_ But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with! _(as a butterfly flies in)_ No way!" He takes notice of this particular type of butterfly, who lands on his head. Which somehow causes him to fall backward from the weight.

**(Cut: So is he light enough to fly with a bunch of balloons?) **

It seems like everyone was on shore now as Staci is seen chatting about her "ancestors" while next to Zoey, Mike, Dawn, and Jordan.

"Yeah, and my great, great uncle Boris invented swimming. And before him, people just swung their arms like this and swam to the bottom. And my great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"Yeah, that's great…" Mike was not paying attention to Staci at all. Then everyone heard a splashing noise as Sam was washed onto the shore, coughing out a fish.

**(Confessional: Should there be an introduction to who I am first, or…?)**

Sam was in the confessional.

"I knew I should have played that sweet fitness workout game! Ugh, I just hope I don't get cut first. That would be lame! But if I stick it out long enough to get 6th or even 7th, how cool would that be, huh?" He chuckles… and gets back to playing his game.

**(Cut: NEEEERRRRDDD!)**

Mike, Zoey, Dawn, and Jordan continued their conversation. Zoey starts as Mike stares dreamily at her.

"So stoked to be here! I've been watching Total Drama _forever_! Who knows, maybe I'll even make some new friends!"

"Yes," said Dawn. "That would be good considering you were an only child and all."

"Wha? Who told you that?"

"Your soul reads like an open book! You have had such a lonely childhood. It must have been difficult." She tries to comfort her holding her hand, but Zoey can only politely decline, a little creeped out. At this point, Jordan rose from his hat, showing him in full view to the other campers for the first time as he yawns.

"I don't know about you, but I think this will be a challenge for me."

"Really," says Mike. "Why's that?"

"Well, I happen to be a unique individual, and it's not just because I'm a magician. So, you know those cartoon effects that happen in cartoons?"

"Yeah." The other three were curious as to why he would ask.

"Well, I happen to have that special skill. Watch."

Using the powers of Cartoon Physics, he made a cartoonish dash across the water, using a wheel of feet to run as fast as… some superhero who can run on water. After a while, he made a quick break and stopped, landing back on the shore. The others applauded this as he took a bow. Dawn seemed especially impressed by the magician's feat.

**(Confessional: So he's like a full-blown cartoon? Wow, now **_**that's**_** irony…)**

Jordan was in full view as he hovered over the seat.

"So yeah, what I just did is something that I dub, Cartoon Physics. Basically, any cartoon trick you can think of, I can do! I'm glad everyone was impressed. Especially Dawn. Now don't get any ideas, but I think she is a nice girl. And plus, she's magic too! Though her type of magic is more as what I call, Inner Magic. You know, the kind that acts as a window to the soul…"

He then glanced and sighed as he seemingly got lost in thought.

**(Cut: I sense something ashore and it's not just the contestants…)**

"Wow! That was incredible!"

"Thanks! It's just a little something that I can do thanks to my magic! Oh, and you're aura reading ability is pretty cool, too!"

"Wow, you really mean it?"

"Of course I do! Why would you ask?"

"Well, you see I-"

Dawn was interrupted by an alarm, which held the voice of who else?

"Attention, fresh meat! See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and _do not_ disturb the wildlife! That would be bad."

Lightning was skeptical of his warnings.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the bunnies!"

"The tiniest sound can set them off. Like this!" Chris demonstrated by blowing an air horn through the speaker, causing everyone to cover their ears. Jordan in particular was caught off-guard, forcing him to fall backward into his hat. And as for who the sound caught the attention of… well, something in the distance is seen knocking down trees. Everyone immediately ran, with Dawn grabbing Jordan's hat and placing it on her head as she ran with everyone else.

**AU: Wow, I have been making long ones recently! Anyway, so here's a new story from one of my favorite TV shows, Total Drama. To those aware of my stories, you may notice that I named my OC, Jordan. Well, let me explain, all of my stories are going to include a version of Jordan James. So aside from the Jordan James of the Mario fanfictions, there will be a Jordan James in this version and possibly other versions.**

**As for why I made this, well, I wanted to focus on a different version of my OC with **_**another**_** one of my fictional crushes: Dawn. While she has had little screentime, she did show a lot of potential and room for stories. Like, what's her backstory like? How did she become who she is today? And what better way for her to friend up than with a magician. And not just any magician. A full-blown cartoon magician! I actually wanted to do a character like this forever since Total Drama is a cartoon, and he's a cartoon as well…**

**I will provide info about this version of Jordan James on my main page.**

**As for how the season will go, it may more or less resemble the canon season. But do remember that this is the first part of the first episode, so while I can provide some of his conversations and moments here and there, the changes possibly will not kick in until a few more chapters/episodes in, so be on the lookout.**

**As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er!: Part 2

Everyone was _still_ dashing way form whatever was in those woods. Following the path that Chris told them to take, we see Dawn, who decided to walk after a couple of minutes or so of dashing. She's still wearing Jordan's top hat, which had Jordan inside of it after he got startled by the air horn.

She hears a groan coming from the hat and picks it up.

"Hello? Anyone there?" It was Jordan! He was okay, but Dawn could not see him in there due to how dark it is inside.

"Jordan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit, well, startled. So are we on the path?"

"Yes. I grabbed your hat when I ran. You know, you are an intriguing person. Do you want to be on the same team?"

"Sure. But I may need to stay inside of my hat. Just in case."

"That is a wise decision."

Dawn and Jordan agreed to be on the same team together as Jordan decided to come out of his hat.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we are on the same team!" The two continued on foot in their own ways.

* * *

A peaceful bird just chirping along gets grabbed by a tentacle in a tree as Jo and Lightning reach the finish line. Jo was the one who came in first.

"Yes! Sorry you had to lose to a girl."

"What girl? Lightning didn't lose bro! Lightning never loses!"

Chris arrived in an ATV.

"Captain Modesty, two steps left you're on Team A. Yo, Jo! Move right, you're Team B."

* * *

The teams will be as follows depending on the contestants' arrivals:

Team A:

Lightning (Captain Modesty)

Scott (Pit Sniffer)

B (Silent Treatment)

Dawn (Aura Whisperer) (Who apparently floated to the finish line)

Jordan (Cartoon Fanatic) (Who appeared behind everyone, shocking everyone in attendance except Dawn)

Sam (Game Junkie)

(Chatti) Staci

* * *

Team B:

Jo (No nickname detected)

Brick (Corporal Brick House)

Cameron (Bubble Boy)

Zoey (the Lonely) ("Only as a child. Seriously!")

Mike (Saved by a Girl)

Anne Maria (Tan in a Can)

Dakota (Princess Wannabe)

* * *

Now that the teams for the season are set, Scott has a more important question on his mind.

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?"

"I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species!" Cameron panics as Chris "tries" to reassure everyone.

"Relax! It'll all make sense eventually!" Then he starts chuckling. Which then gives way to full-blown evil laughter that worries everyone. Except for Jordan, who was just pretending to file his nails.

* * *

**(Confessional: You can really see how demented he's become since the first season!)**

Jordan was doing the same thing in the confessional.

"So evil laughter. Definitely not my first rodeo.

**(Cut: Wow, he's just full of surprises, isn't he?)**

* * *

Chris finally finished laughing after a full minute and continues talking like nothing happened.

"Now, this season of Total Drama will be a little bit different. For example, in every episode, someone _will_ be eliminated!"

An audible gasp reaches the cast as the famous "Dun-Dun-DUNNN!" music is heard. Which is revealed to have come from Sam's device.

"Darn! I just lost the game! Also, no eliminations _at all_?!"

"It's never been that hard before…" Zoey would be right for numerous reasons…

"I know. I'm good. But since you're all first-timers, I'm gonna cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the campground. A genuine McLean-brand Chris Head! Your free ticket back into the game! Even if your teammates vote you off! Whoever finds it will become the most powerful player in Total Drama history! Is the cleft on my chin really that big?"

Scott makes a joke about this brief moment of narcissism.

"Yep. And it looks like a butt."

Chris was not amused but still continued.

"Moving on… time for the team names!"

"Team Lightning! No, wait, Team Lightning Squad!"

"Great suggestions Lightning, but the names have already been chosen by moi. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as… the **Toxic Rats**!"

_Insert photo of a toxic rat here._

"Hehe, killer!" Sam seemed to be the only one impressed.

"And Team B, you are hereby dubbed… the **Mutant Maggots**!"

Mike was the only one who gave a response.

"Um, what with all the references to chemical waste?"

His questions would be answered as the same roaring noise that scared the campers was heard again. The monster drew closer and closer as everyone braced themselves. Except for Chris, and Jordan, who showed no fear and looked like he was ready to fight. The monster was revealed to be… a cute little squirrel. Jo was unimpressed by what she just witnessed.

"Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel!"

"Aww," said Dakota. Then she screamed when it blinked its eyes _horizontally_.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with it?" Dawn was also shocked at this strange biology as Chris explained.

"While we were gone, I rented the island out to a nice family-owned biohazardous waste disposal company. Sweet, sweet people! But the waste is having a teensy bit of an impact on the on the flora and fauna." The squirrel demonstrated by tongue-catching a butterfly. Sam thought it was cool, Staci was shocked, Dawn was unhappy at this, and Jordan… well, while he is for seeing animals adapt, he would only allow it under the condition that the animals are in perfect condition. Doing it illegally is only going to cause arrestment. Dakota didn't seem to care though.

"Weird! I want one!" Then the squirrel roared. AND shot lasers out of its eyes. She then unknowingly ran into Sam's arms, who smirked.

"Most. Danger! EVER!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Let it go, let it go, can't stand this man anymore…)**

Dakota was crying in the confessional.

"Chris is the meanest ever! Oh, hang on." Dakota then checked her makeup and did a 'Take Two'.

**(Cut: Although you were fake crying, you couldn't be further from the truth.)**

* * *

"Now, before we start our very first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards. Jo, because you made it out here first before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline. And the Rats get a hacksaw." As demonstrated by the man who bombed, known as Chef Hatchet. Who then fails and falls on the ground. Lighting and Jo laughed at his failures, earning them a hit from BOTH of the objects.

"What do these items have to do with this bomb?"

Mike and Zoey show concern considering what happened when they arrived…

"Um, he won't blow us up again will he?"

"Won't I? Find out when we come back!"

* * *

**AU: So this chapter kinda took a little while for me to make, mainly because of the addition of one new OC, the teams were now kinda out of whack. But I managed to figure it out, I kept Staci on the Rats and moved Dakota to the Maggots. I told you some things will be different from canon, didn't I?**

**Also, I decided to add some new scenes to cover for this segment of the episode. Mainly, just a conversation between Jordan and Dawn. I also included a new confessional hinting at Jordan's personal life, so be on the lookout!**

**Also, if you like this story, check out my other ones! They are older than this one, but they are the reason why I kept writing!**

**Anyway, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er!: Part 3

Coming back from the break, we see two totem poles somehow being held by strings of rope. And they also have bombs attached. Chris elaborates more:

"Those are your team totems. You need to cut them down, get them in the river, and ride them back to the campground. First team there gets first pick of the cabins but hurry! The totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant them on your cabin in seven minutes or less. Starting now!" And the bombs started counting down.

* * *

**(Confessional: Chris sure seems to love bombs for some reason…)**

Jordan was sitting with his hat off, holding it.  
"I sense that bombs will play an integral role this season.

**(Cut: That's what I said!)**

* * *

"All right, let's do this!" Jo was pumped as she bounced on the trampoline. And into the water. A little _too_ pumped perhaps? Meanwhile, at the other team, Lightning took this chance to shine.

"Stand back! Lightning is on it!" Lightning then began to climb the tree. It was actually kinda impressive until he slid down. "Dang slippery tree! Don't worry, Lightning never quits!"

B, meanwhile, seems to have thought up a plan and quickly ran, for two reasons.

"It's too bad that my third cousin Jack isn't here to give us tips on bare-handed tree climbing."

* * *

On the Mutant Maggots, Cameron makes some observations.

"Okay, if Jo hits the center of the trampoline with 50 pounds of pressure per square inch-"

"Back off, I want a crack at this!" Anne Maria pushed him aside as she walked over.

"But I calculated for _Jo's_ weight!"

She didn't listen and jumped on the trampoline. What follows is, in short, a trampoline totem gag. Jo had to push the trampoline to get her to stop.

* * *

**(Confessional: You think Jordan would know about a gag like that?)**

Anne Maria was sitting like she was not even hurt.

"Sure I wanna win a million dollars, but not at the expense of my looks! I mean, check me out! Perfect hair, perfect tan, all this is worth a _billion_! Easy!"

**(Cut: Hmm… she seems more like bronze to me…)**

* * *

On the Toxic Rats' side, Lightning was _still_ climbing the tree, with the hacksaw in hand, while Staci was chatting off. Jordan, Dawn, Scott, and Sam were forced to endure this until B was finished with whatever he was doing. A collected sigh of relief was made among the three.

* * *

**(Confessional: I just thought of a nickname for her: Chatti Staci!)**

Dawn was on the seat this time, meditating as she spoke.

"I feel a little bad for Staci. Her tendency to lie is like some sort of an addiction. I truly hope she can overcome it…"

**(Cut: Aww, now **_**that's**_** sweet!)**

* * *

B had Staci stand on a plank and moved Sam to a specific spot near the totem. Then B took a huge jump and landed on the other side of the plank, launching Staci into the air and on top of Sam. Jordan was impressed by this.

"Oh, so it's like a catapult! That's pretty genius of you!"

Then Lighting falls back down again.

* * *

**(Confessional: B should change his name to A+!)**

Lightning was in the seat this time.

"First of all, tree-climbing is _not_ a recognized sport. Plus, that tree was covered in butter or something! But if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he can think again! Lightning never gives up and never surrenders! Sha-Lightning!"

**(Cut: Butter? BUTTER?)**

* * *

Brick was determined to win one for the team as he took a leap. He managed to jump perfectly on the trampoline but quickly held on to the ax that was on the bottom. Jo, Anne Maria, and Mike give their comments.

"Good grief!"

"Jeez, what a baby!"

"Aw man! This isn't working!"

Mike was frustrated, then something weird happened. He took a deep breath and, well…

"Aw, darn it! Cut that dang rope already!"

The strangest thing about this is that he looked like he had no teeth, one of his eyes stayed closed, and was holding onto his back. Anne Maria was confused as well.

"Uhh, that's what we're trying to do, Mike!"

"Hey! Name's Chester, missy!"

Zoey became confused at how "Mike" was acting.

"Uh, excuse me?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Hey, remember earlier when Mike said he had a "condition" or something? Do you think…)**

Zoey's confusion continued as she sat in the confessional.

"Mike is so sweet! You know, I really don't get his old man impression comedy routine, but I bet it's really funny if you're from, like, France, or something."

**(Cut: So she **_**does**_** have a crush on him…)**

Jordan was in the seat next.

"You know, the fact that Mike had to breathe deep before doing that routine kinda got me suspicious. I am not going to jump to conclusions yet, but I think he has multiple personalities. Hey, it was either that or a shapeshifter that can only assume Mike's form! Which would you prefer?

**(Cut: Probably the shapeshifter one…)**

* * *

B launched Lightning on top of Scott as the Maggots were still trying to get the ax of the totem. There was a squirrel next to Brick that he tried to shoo away. That was when he probably forgot that _the animals were mutated_ until he roared. Mike- ahem, "Chester", was annoyed at best and was holding a rock.

"Back in my day, we didn't need fancy saws and axes to cut ropes! We did just fine with stones!" His attempt at demonstrating angered the squirrel more, who then showed its laser eyes to the Maggots. They both panicked and tried to dodge, all while Dakota was revealed to be offscreen doing some photo ops. Chris once again got rid of the paparazzi though, this time by landing a tree on them!

"Timber! No time for photo ops Dakota!"

"Take it easy!"

* * *

On the Rats' side, B launched the meditating Dawn on top of Lightning, who somehow landed perfectly on top of Lightning. Unfortunately, the rampage on the Maggots' side helped them get the totem down as they began to enter the river for the second part of the challenge.

"One more person will do it," said Sam. "Jordan?"

Everyone looked to see his top hat at the end of the plank.

"Go ahead, I'm ready!"

B shrugged and launched him up to Dawn as the clocked reached 3 minutes and counting. The top hat landed on top of Dawn's head and popped out Jordan's head.

"Saw the ropes," she said as she handed him the hacksaw.

"Hmm…" Jordan took a second to think before a rabbit came out of his hat.

"Hey, Jordan!" Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

"Oh, hey Tina! Quick favor: can you cut that rope, please? We need it to win a challenge."

"Oh, sure."

The rabbit, named Tina, Then hopped onto the top of the totem and bit at it. HARD. That was enough to send the totem to the ground. Sam then said:  
"B, change your name to A+!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Hey, I said that already!)**

B, not a talker, just showed a smug face and did his nails.

**(Cut: Wait, did that come out right…?)**

Scott was tossing a rock on the wall as he contemplates B.

"B thinks he's so smart. But once my plan goes into action, he won't know what hit him!"

He accidentally hits himself in the eye with the rock.

**(Cut: Geddit?)**

* * *

"Thanks, Tina!"

"No problem, Jordan!" The rabbit then went back into the hat and he helped prepared to get their team's totem into the river, something that Jo took notice of.

"They're gaining on us!"

"It's my duty to inform you, mam, that we have bigger problems," said Brick as if he was on a morning weather show. The Maggots went over the approaching waterfall, with some seeing as their first (Cameron), and some seeing it as their last (Mike/Chester). As they reached the grass portion of the downward slide, Zoey was clinging onto the back, with her catching Mike's attention while "Chester" was thinking about "these crazy log rides!" Strangely, he dropped the act after breathing deeply _again._ He does manage to save her, resulting in her clinging onto him tightly.

"Thanks, Mike!"

"Um, no problem." Mike did not have a problem with this at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Rats, Jordan decided to provide some words of encouragement.

"Look, I know they may have the upper hand because they're in the lead, but that does not mean we should give up!" As he continued, everyone else noticed the large waterfall, with Dawn being uncharacteristically deadpan as she said, "Oh no." Jordan did not even look behind him to see where this was going as he's also completely deadpan.

"Oh, don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Yup."

"Rough landing at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

"...Bring it on."

Everyone held on as they went down the waterfall, though Jordan did fall off for a while, but extended his arms to stay with his team. Everyone cheered at the fact that they survived. B, meanwhile, made a signal to, according to Dawn, lean forward.

"Yeah! My great, great, great, second aunt Mary invented log riding and she-"

"WE DONT CARE!" That was the response of everyone, yes even Dawn and Jordan, since that bit of information was not exactly helping at this time. But the Rats did manage to surpass the Maggots.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campsite, Chris and Chef were just sitting in their lawn chairs, waiting for the other teams to arrive. Strangely, despite the island being in toxic condition, they seemed to genuinely miss it, saying that it's good to be back. Then Owen somehow ran up to them.

"Hey, Chris! Get this: the boat wouldn't stop!"

"Oh, look. It's former player, Owen, who is _not_ competing this year!"

"Yeah, so I swam back to tell yo- WHAT?! Not competing?!"

"I'm afraid you and the other 'classic' players have outlived your usefulness. Chef?"

He sticks a bomb to Owen, who quickly runs off. Pretty sure you know what happens next. That was when the Rats arrived, cheering at first until Chris reminds them of the bomb.

"Quick! Grab the good cabin!"

The Rats, with their combined strength, managed to put the totem next to the large cabin that stood. Everyone celebrated at their victory, with Jordan deciding to go inside and check out what it has to offer. That's when the Maggots came, but they were going too fast, not only causing everyone to fall off, but also causing the totem to crash into the mansion. Then it blows up. Poor Jordan can only cough out smoke as he fell forward.

"Too bad. It had an eight-person hot tub and air conditioning." The Rats groaned at this until Jordan spoke up.

"Ehh, I can probably fix it. Where I come from, if something's broken, it can and will be fixed! Log cabins are a great example!"

"Yah, my great-great-great-great uncle James invented log cabins! Before him, people had to sleep in trees. And they-" And she talked and talked and talked, much to the obvious displeasure of the Rats.

"Regardless, as the only team with a cabin still standing, the Mutant Maggots win the first challenge! Don't worry, we have a backup cabin for you! Every bit as nice as the one you lost." The cabin was, of course, the same exact one as the one the Maggots have. "Rats, I'll see you at the campfire for our first elimination ceremony of the season!"

Hey, Jordan, you really think you can fix that house?"

"Try me!"

"I want a piece of that action!" Scott wanted to see if he's true to what he said.

"Me too!" That's when everyone on the Rats started to bet. Chris started to notice and thought it would be fun to make a wager.

"Okay, if you can fix that destroyed cabin, you…" Chris whispered in his ear to tell him what would happen. Jordan liked that wager and agreed with a handshake.

* * *

Later that night was the infamous elimination ceremony.

"The votes are cast. Those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay. But this season, one player will receive a very special marshmallow. A marshmallow you do not want to eat!" As he said this, Chef walked out in a hazmat suit holding a case for… "the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom! Whoever receives this is out of the contest. Which means you can't come back! Ever! The following players are safe…

Jordan,

B,

Lightning,

Dawn,

and Sam." Who was still on his game.

"But the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…"

Scott noticed that he was on the chopping block, but did not seem worried, unlike Staci, who was nervous.

"...Staci."

"Aww. But I was doing so good." She caught the Marshmallow, which instantly made her lose her hair. Everyone was freaked out, except Jordan.

"Ehh, I've seen it all."

"Well, I guess it's the Dock of Shame for me then." Everyone was surprised at how well she was taking her elimination well.

"Actually, we came up with something new this season! You'll love it!"

Pan to Staci sitting in a catapult.

"Say hello to the Hurl of Shame! Patent pending."

"Yeah, catapults were invented by my great, great…" And she kept the greats going until she was eventually launched.

"One down, thirteen to go! Who's next in line? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

One last scene before the credits show Jordan hard at work to reconstruct the cabin with him working hard, including Tina, the rabbit from earlier, who was also helping him. He still had a long night to go.

* * *

**AU: And the first episode comes to a close! So Staci… well, you know how she is. It's not that I hate her, I just do not see her venturing far if all she could do is talk about her "ancestors". I think she may have an addiction, but do not hold me to this.**

**I also added a little more to Jordan's character, mainly his almost deadpan to reaction to almost everything. I added that in for a reason.**

**Plus, I also gave Jordan James a challenge: to reconstruct the cabin that blew up! I told you some things were going to be different from canon, didn't I?**

**I also want to point out that there **_**will**_** be an original episode in this to accommodate for the extra player. And I may include more…**

**Also, Dawn and Jordan. While I do want Jordan to strike up more friendships, this one is the one I want to focus on the most, mainly because of their magical backgrounds. I'll keep trying to develop them more.**

**Well, that's gonna be it for today's episode! As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

* * *

**Eliminated:**

**Staci (14th place; Reason: excessive chatting)**


	4. Intermission: Building

Dawn always mediates in her sleep every night to retain her connection with Mother Earth. However, there were some nights where she would go outside and sleep to truly be one with nature. She wanted this night to be that night, so she can feel connected to the island, especially since it went under a toxic renovation. As she went outside, she noticed Jordan James and Tina still hard at work at rebuilding the cabin. They showed a lot of teamwork as they were rebuilding, using strange abilities that she was not aware that he could do.

"Hello, Jordan!"

"Oh, hey Dawn! How are you doing?"

"Nice. I see your still hard at work with the cabin."

"Yup. We are just about finished. We just finished the roof so we were going to start adding stuff on the inside. So what are you doing out here this early?"

"Oh, I was just going to meditate to establish a connection with the island. Though I am still not a fan with all the toxicity here…"

"Ah. Oh, um it's only around midnight. Maybe you could show me your type of magic? Like meditation?"

"Oh, well sure!"

* * *

Jordan decided to leave Tina in charge of making sure everything was in place in the new cabin as he and Dawn went not far from the cabins to meditate.

"So the first thing you need to do is cross your legs. Like so." She then proceeded to demonstrate as Jordan watched. Minor distraction aside, he managed to cross his legs perfectly.

"Good! Now the proper way to meditate is to position your fingers in a pose known as the Gyan Mudra." Jordan liked the mystic-sounding name as he made his fingers into what hers was looking like.

"Now for the most important step: close your eyes and just imagine…" They both closed their eyes and something weird happened: when Jordan opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was basically a ghost. And so was Dawn, apparently.

"Whoa! You look like a ghost!"

"Yes. This is what usually happens when one meditates deeply. So you are a ghost too!"

"Okay, that is full-blown impressive!"

"Oh, thanks!" She seemed genuinely surprised by what he said.

"Oh, I did not expect you to be that surprised."

"Yeah, well, some have called me, well, 'odd', because of this."

"Wow. I did not know you had to deal with that. Well, I don't see you as odd. At least in a bad way." Dawn seemed gracious by his comment, mainly since this was the first time that someone was genuinely impressed by her magic.

"Hey, do you think you can teach me to do what you do?"

"You mean Cartoon Physics? Well, sure! Not tonight though, because I am actually a little tired. And plus I need to see if Tina has everything in the cabin yet."

"Oh okay! To get out of your meditation state, just float down to yourself!" They both did and woke up from their trance and began to head back to their cabin before Jordan heard a footstep. On instinct, he grabbed Dawn and leaped into a bush. What they saw as they peeped through the bush was a surprise to them… it was Jo, who was apparently taking a midnight jog. Then as she walked by, they noticed Scott whistling as he walked through the forest while searching random spots.

"Oh. He must be looking for the statue."

"Maybe. Just curious, but what's your opinion on him. You read his aura didn't you?"

"Yes. I saw that he always preferred life on the farm. And since this camp is similar, he feels that he can win it all."

"Hmmm… well, I do not think he could be a major threat _yet_." Jordan continued talking as they popped out of the bush and began to walk back to the cabins. "Also, I think I sense something in Mike. Don't hold me to this but I believe-"

"That he has alternate personalities? Yes, I am aware. He had multiple auras in there!"

"You know, you really fascinate me!"

"Same to you!"

* * *

As they both reached the cabins, Jordan went inside the new one to make sure it was okay. And judging from his reaction, it never looked better! Chris is _so_ going to owe him!

"So, according to Tina, the cabin is looking great!"

"That's wonderful to hear! Can't wait to see it!"

"Hey, um, I am not sure if I can do this, but do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I will just be in my hat."

"Well, I am not sure what the other girls will think, but don't worry! I will try to keep you hidden as best as I can!"

"Thanks!"

Jordan then went into his hat, making sure it was on the ground for Dawn to pick up and carry. As she went back into her cabin while avoiding possible sounds so as to not wake up the others, she got into her bunk, set the hat beside her, and meditated again. Tonight was a good night for the both of them!

* * *

**AU: I know this is not the next episode, but I wanted to show that Jordan and Tina were still working diligently on the former cabin. I also wanted to add more to Dawn meditating in her sleep by using it to give her and Jordan more interaction. I know this chapter probably was not much, but think of it as like… an intermission before the next part. Get ready for Truth or Laser Shark!**

**Anyway, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. Truth or Laser Shark!: Part 1

Jordan was sleeping next to Dawn thanks to an offer from her as a "thank you" for fixing the cabin. He decided to remain in his hat until she says it is safe to come out. He was currently inside of his hat having a strange dream. He was just walking around as normal when, all of a sudden, it became dark. The darkness spread all around him, forcing him to use his Magician's Wand to light up the area, only revealing two eyes and a familiar-sounding evil laugh.

"_You_." Jordan knew who this voice belonged to.

"Yes, me. You know I can't be locked forever! Especially since you are on that island show."

"Look, I locked you up for a reason. I cannot just have you hurting other people! Not you, or any of the others!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that…" This being then unleashed another laugh before disappearing, giving Jordan an opportunity to wake up as he heard Dawn saying "Really? Oh no!"

"Hey, Dawn," said Jordan from inside of his hat. "Is it safe to come out?"

"Yes, I just realized that I am currently the only girl on the team, so it is safe."

Jordan then came out to find Dawn upside-down and apparently talking to a bird.

"And on this episode of Animal Gossip, we go to one Dawn... I'm sorry, what's your last name?"

"Moonchild."

"Really? OK then. So, Dawn Moonchild, what's the current word?"

"The bird."

Jordan gives a brief laugh and continues.

"Ah. So I assume you slept well last night."

"Yeah! I took a chance to sympathize with the poor creatures of this island that got contaminated."

"Hmm… interesting."

"So, how's your night."

"Well…" Jordan remembered what happened right before he woke up. "It might be best to leave it a secret for now. I can tell you later though if you like."

"Sure! Anyway, we should probably be going."

"Okay." Jordan slipped back into his hat and Dawn grabbed it. Just in case…

* * *

**(Confessional: What was he dreaming about though?)**

Jordan had his hat off and holds it in his lab.

"So there's more to me than a completely cartoonish magician. See, there are demons. Demons that will do anything to escape the confines of my hat and spread chaos among the living. I just want to tell her when she feels it's right, you know?"

**(Cut: Hey, that's why I'm here.)**

Dawn sits cross-legged as she contemplates Jordan.

"You know, Jordan is the one person who really intrigues me. Aside from some other people throughout my life, of course, but still…"

**(Cut: Hey, at least it's going slow…)**

* * *

The male Rats were sleeping in their bunks when they wake up to Scott, panting, slamming the door and covered in mud.

"Hey man, what's with all the dirt?" Sam was quick to ask.

"Oh uh…" But you know, that old Scott was so smart and slick, he thought up a lie and thought it up quick! "You know, had an early morning make-out session with one of the honeys!"

"Sha-ding! Which one?"

"Um…" He remembered running in terror from a giant woolly beaver. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"You kissed a gentleman?" Sam apparently has never heard of that expression.

* * *

**(Confession: He really made a reference to Dr. Suess. I mean, I GUESS it works in this circumstance…)**

Sam was in the confessional, about to tell the truth of what he was doing.

"Alright, I was out looking for that hidden immunity item. Not that _they_ need to know! It's all part of my strategy: let my team lose so the Maggots develop a false sense of security before I pick them off!"

*Knock, knock*

"Occupied!"

It was the beaver from earlier.

**(Cut: Clever, but won't it draw suspicion?)**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Maggots' side, Anne Maria was blowdrying and combing away. Zoey walks up to her and yells over the noise.

"Hey! How did you sneak _that_ in?"

"Easy, I snuck it in my poof!" She demonstrates by pulling out a can of hairspray and, well, you know.

On the boys' side, Mike sleeps, somehow while lapsing back into his Chester personality.

"These young whippersnappers with all their yammering and tomfoolery."

He breathes again and a new, different voice comes out.

"Come on, Chester, keep it down!" Whatever this voice was cut off by Chester.

"Fine!"

Cameron, from inside his sleeping bag, took notice.

* * *

**(Confessional: So does that mean THREE people now know what's wrong with him?)**

Cameron begins as he applies hand sanitizer.

"I had a hard time falling asleep. It was my first night outside my bubble! But finally, I recreated it with a sleeping bag! And I was out like *snap* that! What an adventure!"

**(Cut: Clever. He may make it through this thing!)**

* * *

Jordan and Dawn walked out to see Jo and Brick on the ground, apparently having bumped into each other.

* * *

**(Confessional: Wow, these are coming nonstop, huh?)**

It was Brick.

"As the only soldier here with any military training, I've definitely got a winning edge! My biggest competition is probably Jo, but good thing we're on the same team! Like my drill sergeant always says, 'Keep your enemies close, and your rivals closer!' Wait, I did that wrong. 'Keep your family close, and enemy at arms' length!' No-no, hold on…

**(Cut: Should you tell him, or should I?)**

* * *

"Are you two okay?" The two rushed over to help them up.

"Yeah," said Jo. "Just bumped into him while doing my morning 5K run. You?"

"8K!"

"I mean, I did an 8K warm-up, then 5K at a full sprint!"

"My entire run was uphill!"

"Yeah! Uphill with my eyes _shut_!"

"I ran backwards with earplugs!"

"Why earplugs?"

"I don't know!"

Dawn and Jordan can only stand there, witnessing their escalation.

"They're crazy about each other," thought Jordan.

"Team Maggots is lucky to have us! We won the challenge yesterday! We'll carry them all the way to victory!"

* * *

**(Confessional: So, do they have a lot of stamina. Must come from their training.)**

Jo was giving the confessional some clarification.

"_I'll_ carry them to victory! Just being nice so that aptly-named lump of cadet will be loyal. But when the times comes…" She snaps a twig, only to get a splinter. "Why you little-"

**(Cut: Calm down, Homer Simpson.)**

* * *

Chris's alarm came from the speakers, signaling that a challenge is about to take place, as he himself is on his ATV.

"Up and at them, my morning glories! It's time for today's challenge."

"WHAT?!" Lightning was shocked to hear about a challenge so soon. "But Lightning hasn't had his DPA!" No one knew what this meant. "Daily Protein Alignment. Duh!"

"And I've haven't had enough beauty sleep!" Dakota was apparently still tired as Sam tries to reassure her.

"Come on! You look- GREAT SONS OF AROYAN!" Yup. She definitely needs her sleep.

"You can catch up on your sleep _after_ the challenge! Right this way to the Bay of Dismay!"

Everyone gave a groan, while Dakota gave a yawn and pulled out her cellphone. That's when a magnet came and pulled Dakota's phone and Sam's game because…

"Confiscators keepers! Come on, your humiliation awaits!"

"Wanna hear one of my stories?"

Jordan wanted to tell one of his stories to at least make the time pass by.

"Yeah, sure," said everyone.

"Okay, so about a year before I came to this show, I was just traveling across the United States when I came across…"

* * *

Cut to everyone walking as Jordan apparently finished his story.

"So all that happened because a chicken stole your pocket watch?" Dawn was invested in his story.

"Yup! I know _you're_ a mage, so you probably know hypnotism, right."

"Ehh, I use it sometimes to peer deeper into someone's aura, but I also do a little therapy on the side."

"Cool!"

Jordan's story ended as Zoey just realized something.

"Bay of Dismay? Yikes! Sounds like one of those fight locations in Total Warriors 2!"

"You like action movies?" Mike, of course, was by her side. "Are you into ultimate kickboxing because I may have to marry you!" Zoey was definitely flattered.

Sam decided to have some small talk with Dakota, who for some reason seemed well-rested.

"Hey, Dakota! Sorry about before, I was just so taken by your beautiful… nostrils."

* * *

**(Confessional: Realization in 1, 2, 3…)**

Sam just sits dumbfounded.

"Nostrils? NOSTRILS?!"

**(Cut: Hey, you said it, not me.)**

* * *

Dakota tried to return the compliment, but not in a bad way.

"Thanks. I like your… uh…" *Insert Jeopardy theme music here* "Can I get back to you on that?" She was honest, at least, but Sam felt bad about it. That's when Cameron and Jo passed by.

"I hope this isn't another physical challenge. I prefer something more academic."

"I bet you do, toothpick! I'm surprised your scrawny neck even supports that giant head!"

Cameron was not happy about her insult.

"My greatest strengths are mental."

"Well, you're _mental_ if you think you can win Total Drama without getting visible. Just stay outta my way."

With Jordan, B, Anne Maria, and Dawn, Anne Maria decided to talk to B.

"So what do you think the challenge is gonna be?"

B can only give a thoughtful look.

"You don't talk much do you?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Seems interesting, though.)**

B gave a shrug.

**(Cut: He does have a lot of personality for someone who does not speak.)**

* * *

Cut to two pairs of wooden bleachers perched above a bay of water, with Chris in a tux and a screen in the middle.

"Welcome to the 'Getting to Know You' Trivia Game Challenge! Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?"

Everyone was strapped to the chairs by restraints that felt a little too tight to some. Scott was one of those people.

"A little _too_ snug! It's cutting into my shoulders!"

"Yeah. Children's size harnesses will do that! _[chuckles]_ I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions, and I mean _majorly humiliating_. If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before the time runs out, their team gets a point, and the first team to five wins Part One. and a distinct advantage in Part Two. _But_ if no one owns up, this happens!" He presses a button that sends the Maggots' bleachers underwater. The team took notice of a shark taking residence underneath them, just as they were lifted back up in time. Mike was panicking.

"There was some kind of four-legged shark monster down there!"

"You mean Fang? Hehe, yeah, it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too! Who knew?"

* * *

**(Confessional: How is Chris so calm about that?)**

Jordan sums it up.

"Chris is probably going to be arrested by the end of this season. Just you wait…"

**(Cut****: And now back to our mutatedly-scheduled program.)**

* * *

"Better them than us." Scott tempts fate.

"Anywho, if a team gets dunked, their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkee is guilty. Guess right, and you get a point. But guess wrong, and this happens!" Chris then sent the Rats underwater, with Jordan randomly wearing an oxygen mask.

"In case of an emergency, my hat can be used as a floatation device- and I assume that's Fang, right?" He and the other Rats took notice of the shark, who noticed them while wearing a bib. Jordan only waved as the others screamed until they were all lifted back up. Jordan's hat fell off after the lift, summoning Tina again.

"I take it you're doing a water challenge," asked Tina, currently a little bit damped.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have told you."

"No, it's okay. Hey, I'm just going to stay out to potentially dry off, okay?"

"Sure!"

She took residence near his buzzer, weirding Chris out a bit.

"Anyway… now that we understand the rules, let's start the game. To the Rats, now listen carefully, who did this on the one and only date they ever had. Chris's image includes a farting question mark. Almost everyone laughed as Sam was blushing red heavily as he pushed the buzzer.

"Where did you get that?"

* * *

**(Confessional: I feel so bad for him…)**

It was Jordan _and_ Dawn this time.

"You know, Chris seems a little… ah, who am I kidding, he's _too_ mental!"

"His aura looked dark pink. Fitting for someone who possibly spent a little… ah, who am I kidding, he spent _too_ much time near the waste."

"Agreed!"

Dawn and Jordan give a fist bump at that.

**(Cut: Wait, two people **_**can**_** be in a confessional!)**

* * *

"Who wet their pants on the first _and_ last day of school?"

Of all the Maggots, Brick looked the most guilty.

"Whoa, one of us is a pants-wetter?"

"He who sweats it wets it. Team before pride, maggot!" Jo can tell it was Brick, with her prediction proved correct as he shocked himself.

The Rats, even Dawn and Jordan, gave a chuckle at this.

"Hey, it may not be funny to reveal embarrassing secrets, but admittedly, wetting one's pants is funny. But do not hurt yourself. _Everyone_ has done it before."

Dawn's words seemed to make him feel better, as he stopped blushing a bit before sinking in his seat.

* * *

**Current Score: Rats- 1; Maggots- 1**

* * *

"Thanks, Brick! I know that must have been tough." Zoey also made him feel better.

"Rats, whose first name is really… Beverly?"

"That's not an embarrassing question! Who cares if a real girl's name is Beverly." Brick seemed to be over his question, but someone on the Rats was not. Everyone was patiently waiting for the buzzer, Dawn was leaning on her stand a la Charlie Brown, Sam was sighing and thinking about his game, and Jordan and Tina were doing an impromptu juggling routine. B, looking nervous, pressed the buzzer.

"Correct, _Beverly_! Rats get the point, but I would have preferred a verbal response."

"But B never talks! Just look at his aura!" Dawn defended him as he gave a shrug.

"Don't care. So as a quick punishment…" The Rats (and Tina) were sent underwater again. Though Fang actually gobbles Scott as the bleachers went back up. Jordan knew immediately what to do and reaches for his hat. He manages to pull out… a fishing rod with a glove as the hook. He sent the glove into the water, just as Scott was able to hold Fang's mouth open. He was grabbed as he was pulled out of the water and pulled back into his seat.

* * *

**(Confessional: Fishing for Scott Fish!)**

Scott pulls a shark's tooth out of his pants.

"What the-? A shark's tooth?"

**(Cut: Wow, Fang is NOT going to be happy.)**

Fang, with a mirror, notices his missing tooth and breaks the mirror in rage.

**(Cut: Welp, I was right!)**

* * *

"Well, at least _someone_ was able to help me! You can finish this stupid challenge without me."

"If he's not playin', then I'm not either!" Jordan is taking notice of the heat.

"Um, what's going on? Why are we doing thi-"

"Uh, since I've already been humiliated, can I go?"

"Okay, everyone just settle down!" Chris was trying to get things normal but everyone was getting a little riled up as Mike begins to remove his harnesses.

"I'm with Anna Maria, we should stop! Not that I've got any secrets to hide! Hehe…"

"Sit down pointy! I'm not losing this game!" Jo slapping him drew attention from Zoey.

"Woah! Take it easy!"

"Hey! Host talking here! _I _say when the challenge is over!"

"Whatever, I'm outta here!"

"Not until we win!"

Things just escalate from here, with Dakota calling someone on her spare phone, Fang biting the Maggots' bleachers, and everyone just arguing. Though Chris was not the only one annoyed by how everyone was acting…

"QUUUIIIEEETTT!" Jordan used a megaphone to get everyone's attention, which he did. "Listen up, I just wanted to get through this game fairly. But we cannot get anything _done_ if everyone is just acting so NEGATIVE towards each other! SO, here's what going to happen: we are going to sit down, we are going to finish this challenge, and we are all going to LIKE IT! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yessir!" That was the response of almost everyone in attendance, excluding Chris, and Dawn (who shared his sentiment due to her aura-vision).

* * *

**(Confessional: Every nice guy has their limits…)**

This time, Chef was in the confessional. He was also shedding a tear.

"I am _so_ proud of him…"

**(Cut: Like I said…)**

* * *

"Now Chris, may we please continue the challenge?"

"Not that I did not appreciate you taking the words out of my mouth, thanks to that pathetic digression, now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge! Happy?"

Jordan was not, because that means he has some kind of punishment planned for everyone in Part Two.

"But you won't be happy for long! Come back after the break for an all-new challenge from which there is _no_ escape! But in the meantime…" He sent _both_ teams underwater for who knows how long, presumably to punish them. Jordan was not happy about this, as the water around him got hot and bubbled.

* * *

**(Confessional: I may have been out of commission for a while, but that does not mean that I am not aware of Chris's actions!)**

Dawn was sitting cross-legged as she began to speak.

"I measured Jordan's aura during his… 'rant' and saw it change to a cloudy red. I'm a little worried about him. And apparently, so is he…"

**(Cut: Why does it feel like Jordan and Dawn are the only ones using the confessional? Or is it just me?)**

* * *

**AU: So here's Part 1 of "Truth or Laser Shark". I wanted to give Jordan and Dawn a little more interaction and dynamic, so I including more personal conversations. I know the other ones are the same, but I feel that as the season goes on, I would be able to write more interactions with him and others.**

**Also, it would seem that Jordan has enemies! And a dark side apparently. And Tina's back too, so thought it would be good to include her in this episode.**

**And I just wanted to remind you **_**again**_**, but this story will almost stick straight to canon, so do not expect much until the later seasons. Mainly because you probably know who will be the finalists… not necessarily because I am picking favorites but, you know…**

**Anyways, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	6. Truth or Laser Shark!: Part 2

Everyone was walking to the next challenge as Jordan felt worried. He did not want to cause an outburst like that, but everyone was getting out of hand. Surely, he was doing that to continue things… right?

"Possibly." Jordan jumped a bit before turning and seeing Dawn behind her.

"Oh, hi."

"I saw your aura change as you sent out an outburst. Are you feeling okay?"

He took a nice deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" He was still a little uncertain that he was, though… luckily, he also had Tina there for comfort. Meanwhile, Sam was mourning the loss of his game to Dakota.

"This is the longest I've ever gone without playing a video game. My hands feel so… empty."

"Chris is _such_ a jerk! I could have sent, like, 600 texts by now!"

"Wow! We have a lot in common!"

"Why would you say something like that to me?!"

"No, no! I meant about the tech withdraw! Trust me! You're nothing like me otherwise!"

"Aww, thanks!"

She and Sam share a glance as Dakota realized that her team with a little far ahead and dashes towards them, going past Scott and Lightning.

"Chris sure did a number on our team! He took away Sam and Dakota's gadgets right before the big game!"

"Aw man! This stinks!"

* * *

**(Confessional: So Scott **_**does**_** have standards…)**

Lightning was in the seat.

"Man, Chris should have let Lightning be a team of one! Lightning's used to carrying his team back home, but at least those guys can actually play the game! Unlike _this_ bunch of losers."

**(Cut: Well, to be fair, have you **_**met**_** Chris?)**

* * *

"Thank goodness the challenge ended before Chris could ask _me_ an embarrassing question." Cameron felt relieved that the challenge ended so quickly.

"Lemme guess: who needs their diaper changed?"

"I haven't worn a diaper since I was eleven!" Jo and Anne Maria got a laugh out of that, but no one else on the team did. Brick tried to reassure him.

"The challenge is over. You don't have to keep humiliating himself."

"No, please. Go on, or does the baby need his bottle?"

"I have just enough right to be here as you do! I'll prove it in the next challenge! You'll see!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Personally, brains are just as, if not more, important than brawn.)**

Cameron was scrunched up, sucking on his thumb.

"Why did I say that?! Why?"

**(Cut: Well, look on the bright side… I got nothing, sorry.)**

* * *

"Welcome players! Now that you're all here, it's time for Part Two of today's challenge. The Mad Skills Obstacle Course!"

"Hey," said Jordan as he realized something. "That sounds like something Harold would name."

"You know, funny that you should say that…"

To everyone's surprise, Harold was there are well!

"Meet Total Drama veteran, Harold!"

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the Mad Skills Obstacle Course. The relay race begins with a mad dash from the Kickstart. Forget coffee! If this doesn't get you going, nothing will! Then it's off to the race against time that is the Cannonball Run! Over to my personal favorite, Wrecking Ball Alley! Hurts _so_ good! And moving on, we have the Gangplank, complete with rabid mutant beavers, followed by The Bouncy Agony of Double Trouble! And finally, the Grand Slam, where you'll use ropes to swing to the giant baseball mitt while avoiding those deadly bats! Peace of cake!"

Needless to say, everyone was dreading what else Chris had in store for them. Even Jordan was a little worried, as he and Tina had wide eyes and shrunken irises at the sight of this race.

"Just out of curiosity, who designed this relay?"

"I did." Everyone was shocked to see Harold walk up.

"Oh yeah, this course was _partially_ designed by former Total Drama veteran, Harold."

"What? You said that I would get credit for designing a tough relay race!"

"Actually, I went ahead and made some minor tweaks to your ideas, ergo this race is technically my idea."

"Gosh! I should have expected this from you anyway. Well, can I at least _watch_ them?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm still sending you back after this!"

Harold then sat in the conveniently placed lawn chair as Chris continued.

"But first, as you may remember, I said that the winning team from Part One would have a distinct advantage in Part Two?"

"But there _was_ no winner."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Yes, please don't." Jordan did not want to remember that… incident.

"The losing team was going to wear snazzy specs while competing. But since we never actually _finished_ the competition, I decided that _everyone_ has to wear them!" Chef came behind everyone carry the box of the aforementioned specs while Jo went over to put one pair on. Her reaction?

"Hey, what's with the grandpa glasses? You won't be able to see _anything_ wearing these!"

"Dork-tacular goggles won't make Part Two easy or attractive, but it can be done… in theory." Most of the competitors groaned at this. "Also, since the teams are uneven, one of the Maggots is gonna have to sit out, but it can be at the risk of being eliminated off tonight."

"Take your positions!"

* * *

**Positions:**

**Kickstart**

**Lightning and Anne Maria**

* * *

**Cannonball Run**

**Dawn and Brick**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball Alley**

**Scott and Jo**

* * *

**Gangplank**

**B and Zoey**

* * *

**Double Trouble**

**Sam and Mike**

* * *

**Grand Slam**

**Jordan and Dakota**

* * *

"First team to finish wins the whole shabang! And the other team loses a member tonight! Oh, and since it's a relay race, you'll need something to pass. You're mascots! Oh, intern!"

An intern carried two cages to Lightning and Anne Maria, carrying their mascots. Lightning gets a mutant rat for the Toxic Rats, while Anne Maria gets a mutant maggot for the Mutant Maggots.

"Eww! It's a what?!"

"And… go!"

Lightning gets a kick into the mud with a bite from the rat as Anne Maria successfully finishes the first relay, handing off to Brick.

"Here!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Yeah, I got it goin' on-" She falls into the mud as Brick continues to run. Or at least _tries_ since he keeps hitting a wooden beam. Lightning makes it though and hands it to Dawn so she can catch up.

"Shabam! Go, creepy girl! Go!" As she passes Brick, she took notice of the set of cannons pointed almost directly at her and the rat.

"Uh, anyone wanna swap?" The rat makes some squeaks. "What's that? Duck now?" She did so as the cannon fired, which indirectly lead to Brick getting a cannonball to the face. She hands the rat to Scott, who was keeping his specs off a bit.

"Wow, we're in the lead. Great, nice and slow…" He keeps talking as he slowly walks backward until the rat bites him. _Then_ he gets hit by a cannonball, coincidentally sending him towards B at the next relay. Meanwhile, Jo was impatient with Brick.

"Faster, soggypants! Go, go, go!"

"Dowee, here's your cat!"

Scott was just taking his sweet time with petting the rat as B nonverbally tries to tell him to give it to him.

"Oh, you want this? Well, why didn't you say so, _Beverly_?"

He eventually gets mad and takes it from him, starting the next relay. As he jumped to the next pillar, he forgot about the mutant beavers. He fell to the ground as Jo was reaching his relay. In a quick move, he uses the mud to make… a female beaver. The two immediately buy it.

* * *

**(Confessional: And the Rats' lead is extended!)**

Jordan was sitting with his hands together.

"I am so proud of him!"

**(Cut: Yeah, you would.)**

* * *

Scott, meanwhile, was not happy about this.

"Oh, come on!"

Meanwhile, the beavers realized that they were duped, just as Zoey received the maggot. She predictably lands on a chewed pillar.

B reaches Sam and hands him the rat. He somehow manages to complete his relay in one go, catching the attention of Jordan and Tina. Unfortunately, Sam lands in the mud at the last minute and giving the rat a chance to flee.

"He was doing so good, though…"

Zoey reached Mike and handed him the maggot and accidentally touches her hand. What follows is a touching moment… ruined by the maggot's vomit.

"Okay, I'm going," he said as a beaver dragged her down.

"Okay, Mike. It's just some jumps over there and you can barely see. You can do this, come on!" He breathes deeply again and… he tiptoes. And, in a distinctively _feminine _voice, "he" says,

"Wrong! Only one person can do this! Svetlana, the Olympic Queen of Gymnastics!" "She" then bounced on the butts like they were nothing and landed next to Dakota. Dakota was suspicious about what he witnessed as Mike came back.

"'Svetlana'? Wow, Mike! How did you do _that_?"

"Huh? Uh, do what? Here you go!" He handed her the maggot (she was reluctant at first due to it being dirty) and she headed on, just as Sam came back and handed Jordan the rat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey was having a little bit of trouble with the beavers.

"Please let me go!"

They did not listen and opened a bottle of ketchup. That's when her mercy temporarily left.

"I said, let me go!" She delivered a kick to the groin for _both_ of them!

"Oh, sorry! But I did say to stop!"

* * *

Dakota and Jordan reached the obstacle as she was the first to grab the rope.

"Well, Dakota fans, here goes nothing!'

She then keeps smiling at the camera throughout her swing. She _almost_ lands on the glove but fell at the last minute. Which left her covered in mud. Meanwhile, Jordan was taking this opportunity to swing. He did take a hit at first due to not seeing as Tina settled inside his hat for a quick rest. Dakota did make it back up but her swing opportunity was delayed thanks to more paparazzi. Needless to say, the rest of her team was annoyed by this, but Jo was more vocal about it."

"No, ignore the paparazzi and swing!"

But it was too late. She was too lost to realize that Jordan swung again. This time, thanks to Tina, he was guided and used his cartoon abilities to avoid falling down and to keep hanging on to the rope. He landed on the glove perfectly, cementing the win for the Toxic Rats!

"To the Rats, the spoiled, McClain brand soap, shampoo, and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink!"

"Maggots, see you at the elimination ceremony!"

"Yes! In your face, Maggots! Shabooyah!" He walked offscreen as Sam said, "Come on! Winning isn't everything!" Lightning chases him offscreen.

"Oh, and as for Dakota's annoying entourage, Chef?"

He slingshotted a rock into the hot air balloon, sending it flying.

"Um, rude!"

* * *

Jordan was currently walking with his team back to the cabins, striking up a conversation with Dawn.

"So, um, what you did today. With the Grand Slam. Was that _another_ case of your 'Cartoon Physics'?"

"Yup! Well, that and Tina, of course!"

"Cool! So do you think you could teach _me_ to do what you do?"

"Well, it is actually pretty difficult, but sure! Oh, I almost forgot!"

* * *

He ran forward to a tarp that was located next to the cabins. Chris was there too.

"Rats, as much as it shocks me to say this, Jordan did it." He unveiled the tarp to reveal… the cabin that the Rats have _rightfully_ won in the first challenge. "I am still shocked that he went through this trouble! Now if you will excuse me, I have an elimination ceremony to conduct."

* * *

Everyone went inside to see what it actually looks like, and it actually looks more live-worthy. It has multiple rooms, kitchen (but the Rats still have to meet the others in the actual dining hall), and air conditioning to name a few. Oh, and it has that eight-person hot tub.

"I will never question your abilities ever again." Scott was at a loss for words.

"Thank you, thank you. If you need to cleanse yourselves, there's a clean bathroom located on each floor!" B, Sam, and Lightning immediately went to the showers, while Scott, Dawn, and Jordan went to find their rooms.

"You know," said Dawn, "if you want to stay in your hat next to me at night… I would not mind."

Jordan felt flattered by her offer.

"I would love to!"

"But I still have to wash off. I assume you have a bathroom in your hat?"

"Yes. Several actually. Would you like to enter my hat?"

"Well, sure."

"Okay."

Jordan placed his hat on the floor and reached his hand out to her.

"Do you trust me?"

"...of course I do!" She then held his hand. In one leap, Jordan and Dawn jumped straight into the hat. Jordan was the first one down and remembered to pull a pillow out. He waiting a couple of seconds before Dawn appeared.

* * *

"Welcome to my hat!"

Dawn saw that his hat is basically a mansion, mainly from first glance.

"Wow, I never knew how large your hat is!"

"Thank you! Now, where are the showers…?"

It took him a couple of moments to find them but he did. The two then temporarily parted ways as they cleansed themselves from today's challenge.

Jordan took about 10 minutes to clean himself down. However, Dawn took a little longer, preferring baths rather than showers.

"Hey, Dawn? You still in there?"

"Yeah. Just tranquil."

"You know, the other Rats are going to question where we are, so…"

"Oh, you're right! Hold on. I'll be out in a moment. Oh, and can you bring my clothes down? They're in a green bag."

"Okay!" Jordan then grabbed a pair of binoculars and some gloves. From the outside world, a couple of mechanical hands and some eyes appeared, grabbing Dawn's bag, and retracting itself. Dawn received the bag seconds later.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**(A few moments later…)**

* * *

"Tah-Dah! Now I'm good as new!"

"Okay, just give me a second. I'm gonna go out first. Then I'll pull you out!"

Jordan came out and reached his hand in.

"Okay, one. Two. Three!" In one pull, Dawn was pulled out.

"That. Was. Cool!"

"Thanks…" He blushed at this. "I do not normally let other people explore the inside of my hat, so it's nice to get a compliment about it!"

They stared at each other before Jordan realized something.

"Oh, the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

He pulled a cord down, revealing the elimination ceremony that everyone in the cabin can see.

"Ready? Everyone gets a marshmallow! Even the loser! But this marshmallow is one you do _not_ want to eat! The following people are safe…

Jo

Brick

Zoey

Mike

and Anne Maria."

The only two left are Cameron and Dakota, with the former looking nervous and the latter just filing her nails.

"And the Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…"

They both look nervous about who was going, with Dakota filing her nails pretty fast.

"...Dakota!"

"No! This has to be a mistake! I didn't get my spinoff series yet! Noooo!" Sam looked saddened by her elimination.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hey, Heather had the exact same reaction in the first season, so you're not alone.)**

Sam was in the confessional.

"Man, I can't believe Dakota's gone. I was ready to repeatedly ask her out and get rejected all season!" He gave a sigh at this.

**(Cut: Wow. He just described every sitcom romance ever!)**

* * *

"Any last words before you ride the Hurl of Shame, Dakota?"

"Um, yeah! First of all…" She did not even get to finish before she was launched far from the island.

"It was a rhetorical question. Two hurls down, eleven to go! Who will be eliminated next? Tune in and find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**AU: Part 2 to Truth or Laser Shark, people! So I had to do some reworking due to the uneven teams and to make sure Dakota is the one that goes home. Not that I hate her, but as I said, I'm mostly sticking to canon. **_**Mostly.**_** You will see the differences as the season goes on.**

**Also, Jordan's hat! I wanted to give him more in terms of cartoon physics, so I introduced his hat as his home. And you may also notice that he decided to trust Dawn and bring her in? And her impressed reaction to Jordan completing the Grand Slam? I actually have experience with this before if you read my Mario stories, so this was a little easy to do.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is "Ice, Ice Baby!"**

**Also, another reminder and this is solely so I do not get reviews on how canon this is sticking to, this is an OC insert, so until the season goes on, there will not be any major changes. But again, you probably know who the finalists are going to be…**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

**Eliminated:**

**Staci (14th place; Reason: excessive chatting)**

**Dakota (13th place; Reason: Paparazzi at worst times)**

* * *

Inside of Jordan's hat, while he's asleep, some people were locked up, discussing something.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Come on! It is an island filled with unsuspecting teenagers! And it's not like Chris would know anything! He would be too busy tormenting people. And besides, you know about The Banishment right?"

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, but we should wait. So no one gets suspicious. Mainly that Dawn chick he brought into the hat."

"Hmm… maybe you're right…"


	7. Ice, Ice Baby! Part 1

Jordan woke up to a wondrous smell coming from out of his hat. Waking and freshening himself up, he left his hat, put it on, and floated to the smell. It came from the kitchen, which had fresh food, something that was not seen as much in Total Drama.

"How did you do that?" Scott was confused as to how he just floated into the room.

"Cartoon."

"Oh, right…"

He noticed a full breakfast set up for them, with eggs, bacon, grits, and other food items. He decided to grab a waffle, sausage, grits, some toast, scrambled eggs, and some water before beginning to head to the craft services tent. Scott, meanwhile, was getting suspicious of him.

* * *

**(Confessional: Reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it…)**

Scott was in the confessional, having noticed how strong of a player Jordan is.

"You know how I said _Beverly_ needs to go? Yeah, I'm adding Jordan to that pool! His… 'abilities' could help us win more matches, therefore put my plan out of whack! Either way, I'm making sure one of those two is outta here!"

**(Cut: Yeah, sure.)**

* * *

Jordan walked in and sat beside Dawn and B.

"So, B," said Jordan, attempting to start a conversation. "What do you like to do for a living?" B, being who he is, says nothing. He wasn't annoyed though. "You know, you make me wonder about how much someone could do despite not saying a few words."

"Yes," said Dawn. "He truly is a unique individual!"

"Yeah," said Sam. "You remind me of this one video-game character from Mecha-Mania! He does not talk, but builds mechs for a living! He even saved the world one or two times! You remind me so much of him." B was gracious at everyone's compliments and nonverbally thanked them. Meanwhile, on the Maggots' table, Cameron was currently too close to Anne Maria's could of spray, which she just took notice of.

"Sorry, short stuff. On the upside, now you're lungs are waterproof!"

"Wow. Thanks…"

Brick and Jo were in a gruel eating contest, and they were eating them hard. Until Brick choked on his spoon from eating too fast. Luckily, Jo gave him her version of the Heimlich Maneuver, but…

"I like waffles too," said Mike, before he got hit with the spoon. That lapsed him back into his Chester persona.

"Darn kids! Back in my day, we ate with our hands, like decent folk!" Zoey found "Mike's routine" a little bit funny.

"You're hilarious! Unless you're not joking, but you are, right?"

* * *

**(Confessional: And here comes the eventual reveal…)**

Mike was in the confessional, needing to get something off his chest.

"Okay, okay I admit it: I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I try to control them, but they never listen to me!

**(Cut: Well, two others know about this so…)**

* * *

Mike comes back as Jo gives some criticism.

"Lose the old man impression. It offends my sense of victory. But your Russian gymnast Svetlana? How do you summon such strength and precision?"

"I, uh, rehearse a lot in my mirror! Duh!"

Lightning was eating, getting his DPA when he suddenly started choking. Turns out Dawn knows the Heimlich, finding the source: a tiny beetle.

"Woo! That was a close one! Thanks, creepy girl!"

"Hmm? For what?" Turns out she was referring to the beetle, which she then proceeds to caress.

"Never had I seen something so weird and so adorable at the same time…" Jordan was talking to Cameron near the other table.

"I know. She must have some kind of bug sanctuary or something."

That's when a rat with a large brain came up to the two.

"Hey, look. A rat with a brain! Maybe he tries to take over the world ever night...?" Just as Jordan reaches out to touch it, it glows with glowing green eyes. B, who decided to go outside at the moment, can only hear the terrified screams coming from inside, coupled with the escape of everyone and a refrigerator.

"Attention players! Please head directly to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tradgety! Your race begins… now!"

Everyone started running to the mountain. Though almost everyone was still a little bit weirded out by Jordan's way of running in a more cartoon-like manner. In fact, everyone just noticed that Jordan looks distinctively more cartoonish than everyone else.

* * *

**(Confessional: It took them this long to notice?)**

Cameron was thinking about Jordan and his difference from the others.

"I just took notice of how Jordan looks more like he jumped out of a cartoon than others. I hope to ask him about his lifestyle later…"

**(Cut: A little while later…)**

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Mount, with everyone except for Jo, Brick, and Jordan being out of breath.

"Do I win now?" After Jordan's rhetorical question, Cameron puked in a bush.

"If we were hamsters, I would've eaten you by now." Jo was not fond of Cameron's lack of strength. Chris whistles for everyone's attention.

"Okay, mutant food! On with the challenge! Part One is an uphill battle. Climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top gets an advantage in Part Two. You can climb with your hands, or use whatever you find in the pile. Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a dog."

"Oh boy, what's the dog?"

"Excuse me?"

"You _say_ there's no dog, but there's always a dog! What's the dog?"

"Oh, it's technically a giant mutant beetle. That works, right?"

As he said this, a mutant beetle popped out. Jordan just knew he was right.

"Yup, that works, I guess."

"Anyways, this guy's a bit of a hoarder, with an estate filled with useful crud, and disgusting crud." The beetle tosses a toilet that was caught by Jordan.

"Just in case…"

"That is if you can get near him."

Chef Hatchet blows a horn announcing the start of the challenge.

"It is on!"

Everyone ran and did their own thing to get to the top.

The Maggots climbed, with some struggling (i.e. Cameron who was still on ground level) while some excelled (i.e. Zoey, who was pulled up by Mike after slipping). Jo took notice of the two locking eyes again.

"Move it, Maggots! Parents made me a climbing wall playpen," she then said to Brick.

"Impressive! I conquered the Rock at a Sergeant Junior Boot Camp. Dislocated my hip getting my Obstacle Course Badge! Check this out!" He does succeed in dislocating _something_.

"Nice! And when did you learn to dislocate your arm?"

"Just now…"

Some of the Rats, like Scott and Lightning, also decided to climb, but some opted to stay on the ground, like Sam, who slid down ("And I'm officially done. Goodnight, everybody!"), Dawn, who could not get up far due to her short stature, and two other Rats who were near the pile.

"Sam, wait! I sense B and Jordan have a plan!" B and Jordan were standing side-by-side looking at the pile.

"Cool! I hope it involves not climbing!"

Jordan decided to dive in and see what he could find. Literally, he pulled out a ladder from his hat and just dived into the junk. However, he forgot about the beetle, who popped from under him just as B was reaching for a barrel.

"Oh, come on! It shoots fire too?!"

"We must distract this tortured soul!" Dawn ran over to see what she can do to help. Jordan, however, took the opportunity to dive back in and see what else he can find. She spotted a recorder, which granted Sam to ask her to see it. What he played _did_ distract the beetle, but all its attention was on him now.

"The console makes better music!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh, so Jordan was technically dumpster-diving! Huh…)**

"Admittedly," said Jordan, "his music is not half bad!"

**(Cut: Eh, I guess…)**

* * *

Mike, Zoey, and Cameron ended up back at the bottom thanks to Lightning, and they noticed B pulling a toxic waste barrel.

"Hey, the Rats have the right idea!"

The others went over to the pile to start searching for alternatives as Jordan came out carrying an entire couch.

"Is that not heavy for you?" asked Dawn.

"Nah," said Jordan. "Cartoon Physics. I'm stronger than I look!" He then placed the sofa on top of the barrel and walked back into the pile.

* * *

**(Confessional: Well, would you look at that…)**

Cameron was in the seat.

"I really do hope to talk to Jordan about his 'Cartoon Physics' abilities. This makes him unlike most of the other competitors on the show. You know, I'm starting to wonder if he is actually human."

**(Cut: What, did you expect someone else to sit here?)**

* * *

Chef started to bring out the big guns, or rather, big _ice_. Scott and Lighting took an ice cube to the face and fell to the ground. Jo was no-selling them as Brick was still able to climb. With his teeth, because his other hand got hit.

"Hey, poofhead! Too bad they don't make spray-on _style_! You could use some!" Jo was trying to tap into Anne Maria's inner anger, and it seems that it worked.

"What did you say to me? Oh, it is on!" She started climbing and got annoyed with the ice cubes. Her hair was breaking them.

* * *

**(Confessional: Wow, how many coats does it take to do **_**that**_**?)**

Jo was discussing her strategy.

"Every team has a weak link. As leader, it's my job to find that link and manipulate it into doing whatever I want! Heh, leadership has its perks…"

**(Cut: You are the weakest link! Goodbye!)**

* * *

The three Maggots decided to use what they salvaged. Zoey used a grappling hook, Mike used plungers, and Cameron used a ball of gum. Sam however, was still getting beat up by the beetle as Dawn and Jordan, who was done with his diving ponders and realizes something.

"Wait, look! Is this why you're so distraught?" It was the beetle she saved earlier! Turns out the larger beetle was its mother. She came over to Dawn and thanked it in beetle speak.

"Oh, no problem!' Dawn gave the mother beetle a hug as they parted ways.

"*sniff* That was so beautiful!" Jordan was awed at Dawn's kind gesture.

"I can taste my spine…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Top 10 Greatest Animal Reunions!)**

Jordan was sniffing a bit, still awed by that touching scene.

"I could actually learn a lot from Dawn! She seems to have a great connection to nature, and to me, connecting with the world around you is one of the most powerful forces one can have!"

**(Cut: That was kinda deep…)**

* * *

B was finished with constructing the construction with parts that he and Jordan found. It looked to be a rocket chair of sorts…

"Baking soda, a broken chair leg… I was clobbered by a giant fire-breathing beetle so you can collect _this_?!"

B gestured him and the others to come aboard.

"It's okay Sam," said Jordan. "Trust us."

Everyone went over climb onto the chair. Though Jordan decided to reside in his hat, on top of Dawn's head, with her permission of course. Then as B begins to use a button he found…

"Ladies and gentleman, please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside at all times. Permanecer sentados por favor."

And they were launched! Far past the Maggots, except for Jo, who did make it to the top. As the Rats are no falling...

"We are now beginning our descent. Please remain seated until the chair comes to a complete stop and please collect your belongings. Thank you, and have a nice day!"

The chair landed on top of Chef.

"B, Jordan, you two did it! We won the challenge!" Dawn gave both of them a hug, which both accepted, though Jordan can't help but feel, well, _weird_ about it… and then Scott was heard falling from the sky.

"Oop, hang on!" Jordan pulled out a mattress from his hat, providing a soft landing for Scott.

* * *

**(Confessional: I see you, Jordan…)**

Scott wasn't happy about something.

"Okay, seriously. Beverly the explosives-expert mime and Jordan the reality-manipulating weirdo have to go!" As he finished, he lodged the shark tooth onto the side of the cabin.

**(Cut: But why them? Why not someone else?)**

* * *

Chris flew in on a jetpack this time. "Slow your role, nature's nurse. _I_ say who wins!... the Rats, thanks to B and Jordan!" Everyone cheered, with Jordan doing one of those frozen in mid-air poses for a couple of seconds. "See how I do that better?"

"Hey," said Jo. "I got up here first! We won!" As she said this, Brick misheard and dislocated his arm again.

"First _team_ to the top wins! That means the whole team! You're still missing some members."

Anne Maria made it to the top, still angry at Jo. She accidentally punches Brick, though, intending on punching Jo.

"Hey, it's fixed! Thanks-" He stumbles to the edge of a cliff. "Ow, my other arm!"

"Who else is heading for a fall? Literally. Find out after the break."

"I also bit my tongue!"

* * *

**AU: So here it is: episode 3. So for the most part, it sticks to canon, though I did add in some differences. Examples include Scott's hatred not just for B but also Jordan as well. I wanted to do this because hey, not everyone's gonna be okay with Jordan and his abilities. Plus, I wanted Jordan to learn from Dawn in addition to the reciprocal. I went ahead and tried to make more conversations between Jordan and some of the other contestants and gave Cameron a point of interest: as in wondering how his abilities work.**

**Also, sorry that I have not updated Smashing Adventures: Season 2 in a while. I wanted to do that season for the first half of this year, so I wanted to wait until Joker is released if he comes out before summer. Also, my Watching Frozen fanfic will be updated this weekend, mainly because I just realized that I have not updated it in a while.**

**Also, I just want an opinion since this is a reimagining, who do you think will go next? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	8. Ice, Ice Baby! Part 2

After everyone got down from the mountain, they began to proceed to the next challenge. Though Jordan cannot help but something was beginning to fog his mind. He usually did not have a problem but… it was something that he had not felt before. He was not sure what it is, but he needed to find out. After all, he had to make sure it wasn't _them_.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I sat on your head until we get to the challenge?"

"Oh, sure!"

Jordan then jumped into his hat, resting on Dawn's head. She happened to notice a new aura inside of him.

* * *

**(Confessional: I'm honestly a little worried about what the future holds for Jordan…)**

Dawn was sitting with her legs crossed.

"Before Jordan rested on my head, I noticed a tiny aura color forming. I will not disclose what it is _yet_ because I am not entirely sure."

**(Cut: I may have an idea.)**

* * *

Jordan was in his hat, going deep into its basement. There led a room that only Jordan and Tina are currently allowed in. He went in and there he saw them. Some of the world's craziest, malicious, and downright villainous beings the world has known.

"Hello, Jordan." That voice belonged to the one in the middle and covered in black.

"Erebus..." Jordan was speaking in an uncharacteristically low voice as they conversed. "Good, you're still weakened!"

"I see you made some new friends…"

"You will _not_ do what you almost did to the world back then!"

"Is that why you came back down here?"

"Just making sure you were not causing any trouble…"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, there _was_ that dream that you invaded…"

"Oh, that. Well, do not worry. I insist…"

Jordan made an "I'm watching you" gesture and left.

"So you ready to cause trouble?"

The demon currently covered in yellow was trying to escape his prison. He managed to do so, showing his current form: a yellow being consisting of only a head.

"I see you managed to escape, Somnus."

"Yes. Need me to do anything?"

"Well, try not to get caught. That's the only advice I can give."

The being known as Somnus left to Jordan's unsuspicion. As he roamed, Tina spotted him and tried to call for Jordan. But Somnus was quick to the punch, turning his eyes into spirals. Tina knew about his tricks but was too late to do anything about it and was lured into a sleep. Somnus then took refuge when Jordan suddenly came back into the room, wearing a jacket and some pants for once.

"Okay, _why_ is it so cold all of a sudden?!"

Jordan popped out off the top of Dawn's head, seeing that he was now inside of a rundown-looking fort made of snow.

"So I am going to make sure you are up to speed…" Dawn was shivering a bit as she began to explain the challenge. "We are supposed to pick a snow fort. We have to find different ways to destroy the other team's fort."

"Oh, okay. But we won the last challenge. Why do we have _this_ fort?"

"Well, _someone_ thought Chris was bluffing."

"So I picked the wrong fort," said Scott. "So sue me!" Somnus was secretly watching this through the hat's security cameras, acting like this was a TV show, which it kinda is.

"Don't know how this actually makes any sense, but at least I can find a pawn in one of these losers!"

"Also, I'm the captain. Everyone lives with it! Lightning and Sam are already volunteered to capture the other fort's flag. We are in charge of destroying- Dawn, what are you doing?"

"Listening to the snowballs. Try it!"

"No, I will _not_ 'listen to the snowballs'," he said as he picked up a snowball.

"Not that one! It's filled with negative energy!"

"So am _I_!"

The snowball explodes in Scott's face, and Dawn gives him these words and a smile.

"You weren't held enough as a child."

* * *

**(Confessional: Wow…!)**

Jordan was in the confessional, minding his own business. Then he started to chuckle. Which turned into laughter. _Hard_ laughter.

"Man, I love Dawn so much," he said as he removed a tear from his eye.

**(Cut: Duncan did that once in regards to Heather. Long time ago…)**

Scott was in a trouble fetal position.

"Okay, _she's_ gotta go too!"

**(Cut: Because she just gave you the cause to your current situation?)**

* * *

Jordan noticed B picking at some ice next to the fort and figured out how to improve their shovel. Dawn and Scott can only hear construction noise as they noticed a snow cannon in place of their shovel.

"Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"...you are a genius!"

"Okay, seriously, just pick one!"

"Oh, um… this one!"

Scott picked the snowball, placed it in the cannon, and Jordan prepared to fire.

"Fire one!" *BOOM!* The snowball landed a hit on one of the spires of the Maggots' fort. Jo got mad.

"Come on, people! We have to attack!"

"Can't," said Cameron, clinging to their team's flagpole. "Guarding flag!" While Anne Maria was _still_ spraying her hair.

"Hey, Sprayhead! Didn't I tell you to go capture their flag?"

"I ain't risking flyaways!" Jo responds by tossing her spray can to the other team's fort.

"Ugh! This ain't over! Lousy Jo making me run out here…"

Luckily, she just keeps moving to where Zoey and Brick are currently despite being hit by the snowballs. Her hair is made of iron due to the hairspray.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

"We really shouldn't…"

"I'm afraid we have no choice!"

Brick proceeded to use Anne as a shield as the two sides continued to launch more balls. Meanwhile, Sam was being pulled by Lightning, as he was stuck in an ice cube.

"Don't worry buddy! Lightning will get you out! After we win!" He then gets hit by a snowball. Meanwhile, as the trio was still getting snowballs, one managed to make it in and crush Scott: it was the beetle from earlier.

"Woah, woah, easy! Remember her? She organized your family reunion!" She gave a wave to them, granting a wave from the smaller beetle. Then it went up and smothered her. "See, don't attack us, attack _them_ instead!" The beetle went over to the other fort while Dawn was more impressed.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer!"

"Oh, um…" Flustered, Jordan went back to help Scott up as Dawn showed an uncharacteristically flirty look before helping him while B was finishing with whatever he was doing. It was a mirror, reflecting the Sun's rays to the Maggots' fort, making it melt!

"Uh oh, we're melting!"

"Mike, do your Svetlana thing and get on the catapult!"

"I can't! My personali- er, _impressions_ are hard to, um…"

"And first one on the vault," said Cameron with an idea. "Five-time champ…"

"It's Svetlana!"

Svetlana launched herself to the Rats' cabin with the intention of getting their flag as Anna Maria reached… her hairspray. She got hit by a snowball immediately afterward (Noticing a pattern?).

"Make way for Svetlana!" She made a landing with, um, "Mike's" shirt ripped. A quick breath later and…

"Ayo! One side losers!"

"Um, wait, what is happening right now-"

Vito just pushed Jordan out of the way and got the flag just as Anne Maria, Brick, and Zoey got in.

"Eh, you. You looking for this?"

Needless to say, Anne Maria was _definitely_ impressed. "Oh my…"

"Hey, that's our flag!" Jordan rushed and tried to stop Vito, but Jordan was pushed into the snow _again_ as Zoey rushed over for concern.

"Mike, let's get it back to our fort!"

"Hey, pasty! If you wanna touch the Vito, you gotta make an appointment!" There was an explicit contrast between Zoey and Anne Maria in terms of expression.

"Now THAT"S what I'm talkin' about!"

"Okay, Mike, we get it! You won Best Actor! Now gimme the flag!"

"Oh yeah? Over my tanned body!" He gave a wink towards Anne Maria as Zoey looked in shock and confusion.

"Now let's rumble!" Jordan, "Vito", and (for some reason) Brick, got into one of those cloud fights as Scott was accidentally pushed out by Jordan, whose hat fell off. Scott then came up with a devious plan to use whatever Jordan keeps in his hat to lose the challenge but he noticed some yellow smoke coming out. It was Somnus, who used the same trick he used on Tina to lure Scott, this time giving him spiral eyes. He turned and, with a rock, hit B's mirror, causing it to shine on Sam and reflect onto the Rats' fort, melting it instantly. The mirror also fell on Jordan, squishing him in the process.

"Oh, looks like B sabotaged his team," said Scott, but definitely not as himself.

"Maggots win! And here's your reward: McClain Brand Hot Chocolate! Scold your senses with chocolately goodness!" B can only look in anger at what Scott did.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hey, the author **_**said**_** that there were going to be some things that can and will differ from canon.)**

Dawn was there, looking shocked and in a troubled fetal position.

"I noticed something in Jordan's hat. It was multiple auras. All dark pink and clouded red… I must speak with Jordan about this!"

**(Cut: You know things are serious when DAWN is scared after reading auras.)**

Scott was in the confessional, with him rubbing his head.

"Ugh, I know I still do not know what happened. I did sabotage B's contraption, but I feel like I blacked out for some reason…"

**(Cut: If he goes home tonight, I am going to feel **_**so**_** bad!)**

Jo felt accomplished about something.

"I achieved two things today: won the challenge and gained Brick as my pee-on to render him useless."

**(Cut: Okay, everyone's using the confessional now…)**

Mike was sitting, wanting to know what happened.

"Okay, did Vito show up earlier? Ugh… Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line, but Vito? Things just went from bad to sucktacular!"

**(Cut: Oh, we're done? We're done.)**

* * *

"I told you B stands for "Bad Man", and Beverly is a bad man!"

"And the award for 'Best Argument to Vote Someone Off' goes to…" Jordan was snarky at Scott's reason of B getting voted off.

"I never took him for that guy, but fact-wise, it would seem he's that guy."

"And besides, how can you trust someone who's so secretive that he doesn't even talk! He hates nature, you know!" Dawn was shocked at that comment. "And magic too!" Jordan was even more shocked at that. "Also, I read B's diary and he calls you 'fizzle'! Just thought you all should know…"

* * *

**(Confessional: He did not have those eyes, so he's actually manipulating them!)**

Jordan looked angry about something.

"Look, I may be a cartoon magician, but I KNOW Scott is a full-blown liar for two important reasons. For one, Scott claims he hates nature and magic right? Well, how could he tell _if he doesn't even speak?_ Second, he does _not_ own a diary! I, Dawn, and B conversed before and never have I seen him with a diary! Scott needs to go before any more damage is done…"

**(Cut: **_**The More You Know…**_**)**

* * *

It was night as everyone was on the elimination grounds.

"After another jam-packed day of losing, it all comes down to this. The following Rats are safe:

Lightning,

Sam,

Dawn,

and Jordan."

Scott was surprised to find that he was on the chopping block with B but shrugged it off knowing he's got this in the bag.

"Yay! I'm not going home first!"

Everyone heard a scream coming from the sky: it was Dakota, on a hang glider for some reason! She crashed into Sam.

"Ugh, I hate it when losers get all… clingy!"

"Hey, Sam!"

"Oh, hi Dakota!"

"Ugh! Dakota, you're no longer competing. Remember?"

"I don't care about the money. Like I need it! I just want- wait, closeup please, little more… thank you- camera time! Hey, people need to see more of my sparkly adorableness if I'm gonna get my own spinoff reality series."

She was grabbed by Chef's big pliers.

"Hey, remember flying into the sky last episode? That means you're done. Forever!"

"No please, I'll do anything!"

"Listen, princess, this is _my_ show-" Chris got a call from someone: Dakota's daddy. Chris was apparently offered a large sum of money to allow Dakota back ("Yes! Thanks daddy!")... as an intern ("Nooooo!").

"And the toxic marshmallow goes to…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Scott!"

"Wait, WHAT?! But how?! I took every precaution to secure B's elimination! I sabotaged his contraption, manipulated the others into voting for him, HE SHOULD BE GOING HOME!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Jordan gave a sly wave as Scott realized how this happened.

"You. You! YOU!" Jordan quickly levitated him with his wand.

"Oh, looks like Scott sabotaged his team!"

"Hehe," said Sam. "That's like what Scott said after the second challenge!"

"Yes, I know," said Jordan, in a deadpan tone. "That's the point. It's called a cruel irony. Look it up! Now let's get you to your launching!"

Scott was in the Hurl of Shame, still mad at Jordan.

"I'm gonna get you for this!"

That's when someone hopped on the deck to give one last greeting: Fang, who was still missing his shark tooth. He got it back from him, beaned him right in the head, and hopped back into the water. Everyone else can only stare at what just happened before Chris continued on like normal.

"Well, anyway…" Chris launched Scott far from the island before giving his closing remarks. "Come back for more mutants, mayhem, and manipulation! Right here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**AU: Betcha didn't see **_**that**_** coming, did you! In the first instance of Jordan's presence affecting the game, I had him eliminate Scott. So for why I decided to get rid of Scott so early, well, you saw the shipping brackets in the summary right? It's not that I **_**hate**_** Scott. In fact, his strategy is pretty good. I just feel that he executed it poorly, resulting in the, and I do not mean any offense when I say this, more interesting characters getting voted off so early. Plus, just because he's gone does not mean he's gone for good…**

**Plus, Somnus! So just to give some exposition, there are demons inside of Jordan's hat. These are some of the most powerful in the world, having access to many reality-warping abilities not unlike what Jordan himself possesses. That's why he's so secretive about his hat for the most part. His friendship with Dawn, however, may change that though, especially since her aura vision (and I'm probably going to keep using that term) sensed them inside…**

**So expect all parts to new episodes at least every weekend. Also, anyone here aware of TV Tropes? If anyone has an account there, I would love to get a recommendation or trope page! I would do it myself, but I don't want to engage in self-promoting.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

* * *

Somnus retreated back to his prison before Jordan can notice.

"It is done, Erebus! These teens have _no_ idea!"

"Nice! Pretty soon, we are all gonna be able to bust out of here! The sooner we do, the sooner we can achieve our Ultimate Form!" That's when all the demons do an evil laugh as the camera turns to static.


	9. Finders Creepers!: Part 1

Everyone was currently in their cabins, sleeping the night away. Well, almost everyone. Jordan was still inside of his hat, getting himself a midnight snack in the form of cheese and crackers. He also had Tina with him, there to keep him company, which he graciously accepted. Dawn, meanwhile, was meditating when a small butterfly flew towards her and bumped her in the head.

"What's that, little one? Evil is lurking? Let me guess… Chris?" (It's funny because it's true!) An airhorn (What else?) interrupted her state.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone rushed out of their cabins, with Jordan, as well as Tina who decided to stay with him for this challenge, coming out with a red towel.

"Where are they?! Where are the bulls?!" Turns out it was actually Dakota, who was made into Chris's intern. "Oh, okay then…" He put his towel away after seeing who was making the noise.

"Thanks, intern!"

"What?"

* * *

**(Confessional: I smell a noodle incident…)**

Dakota, who was currently in her intern garb, wanted to rant.

"So after Chris agreed to let me stay, they put a restraining order on the paparazzi! So not cool! So now I'm stuck here for NO! REASON! And now he's making me, like, work! So not cool!"

**(Cut: You said "So not cool" twice. Just wanted to let you know…)**

* * *

Sam was happy to see her again.

"Hi, Dakota!"

"Huh? Speak up!" Dakota was pushed by a map of the island with some noticeable points.

"Challenge time!" Brick tensed up when he heard this.

"What? Now? In the middle of the night? When it's all, you know, _dark_?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Cadets are supposed to be fearless, right? Or is this supposed to be irony…?)**

Brick was about to share what happened to him during this moment.

"Okay, ever since I was born, I hated the dark. With the creeks, and the 'Who's that?' And the 'Get away!'" Then the lights went out. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" A water-like noise was heard.

**(Cut: *sniff, sniff* …Nope. Definitely irony!)**

* * *

"Your challenge: a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs! Your locations: a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery, and an extra-spooktastic cave! The first team to each location gets a special clue! But watch out for booby traps! I really went to town with them! Heheheh! So move fast and stick together! You'll be penalized for each player you lose!" Cameron then noticed the elephant on the map.

"Um, what's does the spider represent?"

"Oh yeah, there's some kind of gigantic mutated spider sort of running around the island."

Everyone panicked but Jordan, who just shook his head and said, "Classic Chris…"

"WHAT"S ON THE LOOSE?" Dakota still can't hear, so Sam went to help her out.

"A GIGANTIC MUTATED SPIDER!"

"Where? Where?!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Here, there, and everywhere.)**

Cameron was also about to mention a fear of his.

"I have a severe case of arachnophobia. Spiders are just so creepy! Literally! ANYTHING with that many legs must be evil!" As he shudders, guess what comes in? Cameron screams.

**(Cut: Arachnophobia **_**(noun)**_**\- ****an abnormal or pathological fear of spiders. Courtesy of **_**.**_**)**

* * *

"There's nothing to fear, but mortal terror itself! Talk soon!" The airhorn blows and the race is on as everyone except Dakota dashed.

"Get to work lackey!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

It was still night as the Rats dashed.

"Whoo! First, that's right!"

"Welcome to the haunted forest! Your clue can be found in the base of this tree. ('Oww!') In a bear trap!"

"Here, creepy girl! Read the clue!"

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

"Three dogs in a suit pretending to be human." Jordan's blunt response was glossed over as the Maggots came up and Jo continued.

"Hey! Find your own piece of paper!"

"Come on. Let the Rats have their clue! I got a plan!"

"What do you think they are up to?" Jordan was curious as to what they are planning as B simply shrugged. Lightning was curious as well.

"I don't know, but Lightning's sha-picious too! Oh, and dogs in a suit? Really?"

"That was comedic sarcasm!"

"You know, Lightning doesn't think he'll ever understand how you work."

"That's what they all say…" Jordan and his team continued as they passed a rumbling bush. From Jordan's perspective, he noticed B with a hand on his chin.

"You think you know what the Maggots are up to?" He whispered to B as he gave a nod.

"Me too. Should we lead them on?" B does not think so, as Dawn started translating.

"B does not think we should worry about them for now. Later maybe." Everyone exited incognito mode as Dawn started reading the first clue. "'Inside the knot is a nest. Your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to travel northwest.' Polaris is the north star!" Jordan then used his wand as like a pencil.

"Yeah, there's Polaris right there, so this way's northwest! Everyone follow the sparkly trail!" Everyone followed the trail of dust that Jordan's magic seemed to leave as Brick started to get worried. His fears got heightened when he saw some eyes in the trees, leading him to carry his own bush. Meanwhile with the Rats…

"Man, this whole thing feels like a Crayo game!" Sam seemed to think about one of his favorite games as they ran.

"Oh. Really? Can you elaborate?"

"Well, there's a mode where each member of your party can get picked off one-by-one!"

"Huh. Interesting. Do you think this will be like one of those times? Sam?" When Jordan turned, he noticed Sam was gone. "Say, um, we get a penalty for every lost player, correct?"

* * *

**(Confessional: It's close to midnight. Something crazy's lurking through the dark…)**

Jordan was in the seat, a little worried.

"Most things don't faze me all that much, but nothing gets me more than the feeling of uneasiness. You think you are the only person there, but then you get the feeling you're being… _watched_. I have to keep an eye out..."

**(Cut: So we got something that fazes him aside from the… "people" inside his hat.)**

* * *

Dawn noticed a tree with a knot on it. "I see something! A knot on a tree!"

"Stand aside! Lightning's got this!"

"But what about Sam?"

Lightning reached into the tree, hoping to find something. He then felt a tentacle grab his neck. Because the tree was a mutant as well! It slapped him and began to constrict him.

"Hey! You put him down!" Jordan went up to the creature and pulled out his fishing rod. He managed to land a hit _directly_ in the eye, forcing it to retreat! Lightning grabbed back onto the tree and found the key, just as he was webbed away.

"Did anyone else see that web?"

"What web?"

The Maggots came up, causing Jordan to remember their plan.

"So teammates! We should probably catch up to our other teammates _way over there_!" Jordan pushed everyone away, leaving the Maggots to think.

"Look! Team colors!"

"Could be a trap. We should send in our most expendable player."

"No one's expendable!"

"Do you wanna play nice, or do you wanna win?" Jo shoved Cameron up to the tree, where he did find a key for his team, as well as a spider on his hand. Remember his confessional?

"Sweet! Nice work Cam!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Does anyone even **_**read**_** what I say any more? I feel like no one does…)**

Zoey was in the seat, dreaming about someone.

"Mike is _so_ sweet! The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool! The way he's always going into character is totally weird, but hey, nobody's perfect, right?"

* * *

**(Cut: Somebody's gotta tell her.)**

* * *

Mike was there.

"Zoey... *sigh* She is all I think about! At least when I'm in control…"

**(Cut: One awkward laugh later…)**

* * *

Zoey was webbed away as Mike bent downward. Turns out he picked the wrong time to talk strategy. As Mike started to run off and search for her…

"Aaaand we cut off the search and move ahead."

"That's against the cadet code: Never leave a soldier behind!"

"We're not leaving her, she left us! That makes her awol! Now move it, G.I. Joke!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Jo is basically the Queen of Nicknaming. Which is ironic since she probably does not like royalty.)**

Brick was showing a bug on his forearm.

"Jo is like this bug. She's always trying to get under my skin!"

**(Cut: And it did.)**

* * *

The remaining Rats, B, Dawn, and Jordan, were dashing through a minefield, hoping to get away from whoever's stalking them. Luckily, thanks to some offscreen training from Jordan, the trio managed to use Cartoon physics to make it not only quickly, but almost completely unscathed! The Maggots, however, were not so lucky. As one of their own kept getting blown, the trio made it to the pet cemetery.

"Welcome to the Wawanakwa Pet Cementary!"

"Hear that B? We made it!" He reached to him to give him a pat on the back but felt nothing. He and Dawn turned to notice he was completely gone. "Aw come on!"

"Do not fear, Jordan. I sense the next clue here!" She found one in one of the coffins, showing a list of random numbers. "Hmmm… there are some highlighted numbers here. Should we search the grounds?"

"Well, chances are the spider is probably waiting for us to split. Maybe we should stick together this time? Just in case?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The two began searching as the Maggots arrived. They were short two players, having lost Brick for reasons unknown.

"I'm telling you, he's deadweight!"

"Hey, he may not be attractive in any way, but he's still a person!"

"Yeah, you're cutthroat attitude stinks!"

"It's called a winning attitude. Get used to it or get out of the way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, our two magic Rats were looking at a coffin. Dawn detected something in there, but could not fully make out what it is… turns out it was Fang, whos tooth was back. The two were startled enough to fall into a ditch that, according to Jordan, smelt suspiciously like french fries for some reason. Some more was dumped by someone, causing them to screech a bit.

"Dawn? Jordan?"

"Oh, hey Dakota!"

"Yes, hello! What are you doing here?"

"Chris is making me set up these booby traps. Sorry! For example, this one is filled with kitchen grease."

"Oh, so that's why the maggots are coming… ain't that ironic?" The two were attacked by maggots as Dakota walked away, not wanting to feel the pain of apologizing. Jordan luckily had his wand and launched him and Dawn, currently covered in grease, out, causing her to land on top of him.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah."

"You're on top of me." She quickly got up.

"I am _so_ sorry about that!"

"Nono, it's okay. Launching us was the only way to get out. So, shall we continue?"

"We shall. But first, you still have those showers, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I am covered in kitchen grease. Which is used for, well…"

"Oh, okay, hold on." The two jumped into the hat, looking to freshen themselves real quick as Chris monitored from his seat.

"Will anyone even make it to the spooky cave? And if so, how can they possibly make it all the way to the finish line?! Less pain, more brain when we return!"

* * *

**AU: So sorry if this chapter seemed… weak compared to the others. Now that one of the central characters in canon is gone, it's just a little bit difficult to actually write original content. Especially since I have some important ideas later on. Also, I want to give B some actual lines without talking, so stay tuned for that.**

**I also decided that Season 2 of Smashing Adventures may go a little slower compared to the first, mainly because my creative juices are kind of missing a bit. I still want to finish it because I have big plans for Season 3!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

**P.S. Have you watched the new DC Superhero Girls show that premiered yet? If not, then you should. The animation and humor are pretty on point! Plus, the main heroines are actually pretty cute. May want to do something about that later…**

**P.P.S. Do not think of me as a weirdo. Please, please don't.**


	10. Finders Creepers!: Part 2

After finding out that the Maggots have moved on to the next part of the challenge, Jordan and Dawn knew they had to act fast. Especially after their little… "obstacle".

"Well, we _do_ have this key here. Maybe there's a hole or something we can use…" Jordan saw a tombstone with a distinctly shaped-hole on the headstone. "Hey, maybe the key goes there!"

* * *

And he was right! After fitting the key, the trapdoor underneath them opened. Dawn fell almost immediately, but Jordan stayed elevated. Pushing an imaginary button, he suddenly dropped at a slower rate than his nature friend. With was lucky for him because he could tell when she was going to land and catch her. Once they did, they found the rest of their team… and Mike and Anne Maria making out.

"Poor Mike…" Dawn knew what was happening and hoped that he would tell Mike soon.

"Hey, everyone's here! And there are some hooks over there… related?"

"Yup! To save everyone, your team must zipline to exit the cave. First team out wins, unless you lost some teammates. _Then_ I would be worried!"

"Huh. It's interesting how he does not care about our friends, ain't it? Dawn?" A tap on his shoulder revealed Dawn looking shocked at the giant spider that was hanging behind them. "Oh boy, think fast Jordan…"

* * *

"Excuse me, kind sir! We are just a couple of tourists looking to view the natural beauty of this cave…"

As the two are distracting them, Svetlana was trying to free her teammates, taking a glance at the two. "Wow, those two are beaucoup cuckoo. Wait, is my hand sticky?"

"Would you be so kind as to direct us to the nearest bat cave? We hear they are wonderful this time of year!"

The spider did not have any of it, which confused Jordan since most people are fooled by tricks like that. Dawn did use her Aura Vision to get a glance at who the spider was.

"Hey, this is no ordinary spider! This spider is-" She was interrupted when the two were webbed together.

"Well, this is a minor inconvenience…"

"Do not give up Jordan! We can still win this!" The two managed to make their way to the hooks, right as Brick, who was freed by Svetlana, was about to swing. Though he did have doubts, needing to stick to his code. Luckily, Jordan was surprisingly strong for someone so… average. Right as Jordan grabbed the hook, the cave crumbled.

"Well, looks like it's time to go!" The three swung through the caverns while passing through a bat cave. "Oh, so there _was_ a bat cave in here, after all!" That's when the three noticed a light at the end. The exit. Which came with the abrupt end as the three teens laid on top of each other.

"*sniff* Hey, who leaked?"

"Um, I don't smell anything…"

Chris came up, smiling as usual.

"Well, well! Looks like both teams made it to the finish line! Some wetter than others…"

"Hey, that cave was leaking!"

"Whatever. Today's winning team is… the Toxic Rats!"

The two Rats cheered at their win.

"What? No way, I arrived first!"

"Remember when I said to stick together because there would be a penalty for each team member you lost? Yeah, you lost five! Dawn and Jordan only lost three. So the Rats totally win!"

"No! I should have followed my code!" Brick then fell on the ground crying at Chris's feet.

"So true…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Does this chapter seem a bit short to you?)**

Jordan was inside.

"So turns out the reason why the cave collapsed was that Cameron went full-on adrenaline and took the spider down. And it turns out that the spider was a costume. Worn by _IZZY_! See, she's one of my relatives. I mean, why else would she act as cartoony as me?"

**(Cut: Seriously, this has been under 1000 words so far!)**

* * *

While the Maggots' elimination was occurring, Dawn took up Jordan's offer to learn about Cartoon Physics. Right now, they were inside of Jordan's hat, in a room that Jordan reserves for moments like this.

"So the first lesson in Cartoon Physics is running. See, cartoon characters can run with little to no energy waste. That is because we channel our focus towards our feet, giving them the wheel effect. Watch." As the room changed to a desert-looking environment, Jordan dashed around the field, his feet turning into wheels. After a couple of laps, he decided to give Dawn a try.

"Are you sure? I do not know much about this effect."

"It's okay. When I was studying and learning these effects, it took me a while too. But the most important thing is to keep practicing!"

Dawn then tried to run like him. However, she did not give the desired effect as she was panting after a jog. "Water?"

"Sure! Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." She felt better at Jordan's words and decided to keep practicing. She did have to keep retrying, but with every retry, she gets better. It was not until an hour later that she managed to get the hang of it. She finished a lap with what Jordan expected: focus of energy, wheel of feet, and no panting. He applauded at how quickly she was able to learn.

"When you meditate a lot, energy focus becomes easy!"

"Ah."

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask. I noticed other auras inside of your hat. Are you hiding something?"

Jordan remained silent for a bit before deciding to speak.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, so there are demons. Demons that once spread throughout the world to cause mayhem and destruction. With their Ultimate Form, they once took over the world until I came along. Using my magic and Cartoon Physics, I managed to take them down, split them up into their original components, and lock them in my hat. But that does not mean that they are not dangerous. Every once in a while, one of them manages to sneak out and back in, sometimes without my knowing. I have yet to find a way to permanently rid the world of them, but one day, I will…"

"Wow. Let's just say I'm glad you came along…"

"I know. But you know I trust you because you're a mage too right?"

"I know! Hey, wanna find out who got eliminated?"

"Sure!"

* * *

An exit of the hat leads to the two noticing a new addition.

"Brick? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Chris decided to switch me to the other team, but I promise I won't break my code and let you down!"

"At ease. So no one was launched tonight."

"Actually Chris decided to launch Dakota."

"But… she's an intern…"

"Well, Chris does have a dark soul."

The three nodded at Dawn's statement before standing awkwardly.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight!"

"Night!"

The trio finally went to bed, though Dawn took a while longer to fall asleep, thinking about the demons inside of Jordan's hat…

* * *

**AU: Okay, so this is not one of my best pair of chapters. I figured that this would be short because I wanted to test a new formula for the chapters: an actual POV from Jordan. I got inspired by reading another story called "Andi's Island Adventure" by TGRickel. It's a cool OC reimagining by the way. Check it out! So should I continue future episodes from Jordan's point of view? Yes? No?**

**Also, I started a crossover between the two Jordans of the Mario and Total Drama series. It also crosses over with the new DC Superhero Girls show that premiered recently. Look for "Jordan James: Super Life" on my page!  
Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

**P.S. Seriously, I have not been getting a lot of reviews as of late. I would like to thank you for reading, but reviewing kinda helps me improve my storytelling. So if you want to review, be my guest!**


	11. Backstabbers Ahoy!

The sun rose over the camp as Jordan walked out of the cabin. He had a bit of an abrupt awakening thanks to Brick's alarm clock, but for the most part, he didn't mind. As he walked, he took notice of the strangely fresh air despite the camp's state at the time.

"Hey, Jordan?" Jordan heard the voice of Cameron as he dashed towards him.

"Oh, hey Cameron! What's up?"

"So I just have a couple of questions for you. It's about… your nature."

"Nature? Oh… you mean my Cartoon Physics powers right?"

"Well, yes. It kind of weirds me out that you can basically warp reality like that."

"Yup, that's what everyone says. I just learn it over time."

"Ah, so question: How did you first learn about this skill?"

"Well…" Jordan paused for a brief moment, unsure of how to answer Cameron's question. Should he tell him? Maybe he should try to open up to more of the campers, especially since he seemed to talk to only Dawn most of the time.

"I don't really like to talk about my past… it's a little painful."

"Oh. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. You were just curious."

"...Well, I'm going to go ahead and get some food." Cameron then walked away to the cafeteria.

"Okay, you do that…" Jordan lets out a brief sigh.

* * *

** (Confessional: Why the long face?)**

Jordan looked a little down for once.

"I really do not like to talk about my past life all that much. It's… complicated."

**(Cut: Oh, come on! How complicated can it be?)**

* * *

"Um… I do not understand how this abomination is considered food." Dawn was glancing at a tray consisting of animal intestines.

"Me neither. I still think Chris may be a _bit_ mental."

"Yeah. Though I feel Lightning may not mind. His chi _is_ looking a bit shrunken."

"What's this 'chi' muscle you're talking about? Eh, doesn't matter. Lightning does not do shrinkage." He demonstrated by taking the tray Dawn had and scarfing it whole.

"I wonder how humans sometimes act like compost machines…"

"Attention campers! Breakfast is cutting into precious time you could be spending getting injured! Grab your swimsuits and meet me at the dock. Pronto! You have ten seconds to exit the mess hall before I release… _the raccoon_!" Everyone laughed until a wooden box came down. Which housed a giant mutant raccoon.

"Well, I think it's time we had on out," said Jordan calmly as everyone exited the premises. Though Jordan felt like one was missing…

"What's the matter with you? That thing could have killed us!"

"Nah. Only if you get between him and food. Hmm… Team Rat, looks like you're missing a player…" Lightning discovered the raccoon and was hurled out. "Nevermind!"

* * *

A while later, everyone was in their swimsuits, Jordan's being a bodysuit resembling a tux. This did draw some faces from everyone else, but he did not mind. It felt snug to him.

"Alright, time to get today's competition underway. Say hello to one of our classic competitors… Bridgette!" Dawn squealed a bit as she rowed to the docks.

"Alright, let's get this over with! Remember, my contract says demonstrations only!"

"Relax, no demo needed. Just churn the water with our intern, Dakota. And try not to get eaten!"

"Eww," said Dakota as she held a bucket. "What is this?"

"Eh, leftovers. From last season." She predictably dumbed the bucket's… contents out. Which prompted Fang to chew on one side of the boat. "So not cool," said Bridgette.

"Okay, part one! Each team must get a pair of waterskis in an underwater mission. Or drown trying. One vict-CAMPER will snag the skis in an old-school diving suit, and pull them to the surface while the rest of their team pumps the oxygen. First team to surface their skis wins! And gets an advantage in part two!"

* * *

The Rats decided to have Brick dive while the Maggots had Jo dive (she demanded). While they did the challenge, and the other Rats decided to focus on pumping, Dawn decided to gather seashells. Jordan decided to hone his skills and work on his balance. To do this, he made sand mounts that he can change depending on position. It worked to an extent, but he had some difficulty since it won't stay up all the time.

"Hello, Jordan"

"Oh, hi Dawn. What are you doing?"

"Collecting seashells. You?"

"Practicing my skills. Just in case…" The two stopped to notice Zoey on a rock.

"She's depressed because of… you know." The two immediately understood her problem and snuck up beside her on the rock she was sitting on.

"Don't worry Zoey. You won't be lonely forever!"

"Oh, hey Dawn. Jordan. Well, tell that to Anne Maria and Mike. Or should I call him 'Vito'!"

"Oh, don't worry about a thing! Mike really does like you! A lot!"

"Oh, how can you two be sure?"

"It's all over his aura!"

"Well, the Mike parts of them anyway."

"Really? Wait, what do you mean, 'the MIKE parts'?" She noticed that the two were gone. "...was it something I said?"

* * *

**(Confessional: They're here to restore people's hearts. You'll never see them coming…)**

Zoey was a little freaked out by what just happened.

"I don't like to speak badly about anyone, but Dawn and Jordan _really_ creep me out! Dawn reads auras, talks to animals, while Jordan lives in his hat, uses cartoon abilities… I'm not saying they're witches. But they might be wizards… Dawn at least. Jordan could be an alien or something.

**(Cut: Hey, at least they made you feel better.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jordan's hat…

"So, any ideas on what the next challenge maybe?"

"I think it may have water creatures related. If you like, I can sneak out and mess with his team…"

The beings thought long about this before…

"Very well. Remember, just do it so they lose. We need to make sure no one is on to us."

A pink smoke snuck out and took its form: a head with two legs. This form, named Iris, went to the hat's exit area and awaited the instructions for the next part of the challenge.

* * *

After the commercial break…

"Before the break, the Rats got dibs on a sweet ski boat!" Dawn and Jordan did a fistbump at that. "Which they'll need. Meanwhile, the Maggots are stuck dodging water mines in a linky dingy that couldn't float in a kiddie pool."

"Sha-burn!"

"Choose three campers to waterski (four in the case of the Rats), one to drive, and one to operate your gull cannon."

"_Gull cannon?_"

"Yeah, you heard me…"

Two cannons rose from both boats, having mutant seagulls inside of them.

"First person shooter! Cool!"

Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells on the buoys, or the other team. _Especially_ the other team." Cameron went over to observe the gulls.

"These seagulls look abnormal."

"Oh, these aren't ordinary seagulls. These are half-seagull, half-rattlesnake! All with paralyzing venom! Whichever team rings the most bells wins!"

* * *

Iris, while inside of the hat, was monitoring the situation and noticed Zoey's anger.

"Mythology to Darkness. Mythology to Darkness. I sense a hidden dark soul inside one of the contestants."

"Hmm… how dark is it?"

"It looks new, so I feel that it might grow. Apparently, it's because of jealousy."

"Ah, a green-eyed monster! Okay, maybe sure those three stay as long as possible. If not, make sure she stays like that. She could prove to be an asset to us…"

* * *

"Lightning's driving! Shaboom!"

"Shotgun!" Sam took the helm of the gull cannon. "Three words: first-person shooter!" B, Jordan, Dawn, and Brick were waterskiing.

"So, I guess the four of us were waterskiing then."

"Quick question. If we run out of gulls or choose not to use them, can we use an alternate-" Chris blew his air horn, resulting in Lightning taking off. Because of this, the handle that Jordan was holding onto went, and though Jordan stood where he was, his arms extended.

"You guys might want to hang on…" And away they go!

"We got this in the bag! Shabam!" Lightning was going as fast as he could, earning a huge lead for the Rats.

"We need to hit those bells! I still do not approve of the use of gulls unless someone does have an alternative."

"I may have something in my hat, but I'm not sure."

"But don't you usually keep everything in your hat?" Brick was incredulous to hear this.

"Yes, but Chris might accuse me of cheating or something so I normally try to restrict it."

The three were interrupted by a gull that hit Lightning straight in the back.

"Oh no! Lightning's been hit!" He slowly lost consciousness and steered the boat past the reeds. Oh, they still managed to get a hit, though, thanks to Sam.

"Again. Gamer!"

Everyone was starting to notice that the boat was slowing down. The acceleration was decreasing further and further until it finally stopped, resulting in a rough landing for the four waterskiiers.

"The Maggots are ahead and we lost our skis!"

"Everyone calm down! I have a plan. Sam, you take the wheel!"

"Woohoo! Just like playing Speedboat Runner on my Swii!"

Brick, Jordan, we have to ski with Lightning.

"Affirmative."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"B, you shoot, but please do not use any more of those defenseless gulls!" B pondered (which resulted in him leaning on the machine, accidentally firing one gull) then gestured to Jordan.

"Do I have something to use instead of gulls? Well, I can see…" He took off his hat and started to take stuff out. He eventually found something…

"Tina!"

"Hi, Jordan! Doing a challenge."

"Yeah. Need to hit buoy bells with anything we find."

"Hmm… I may have something that can help, hold on." She went back in and brought some carrots out. Large carrots.

"Ta-da! Large carrots! Roughly the same size as those gulls with the same proportions!"

"Wow," said Dawn, impressed. "These will work perfectly! Thank you!"

"No problem, ma'am!" She went back in, concluding her appearance for this episode.

"Okay, now we just gotta win this challenge without any future obstacles!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Iris snuck out and scanned one of the gulls. It was after this that she took its actual form, hiding from the rest of the team until it's time to strike.

"Way to go Dawn!" Everyone applauded her for her leadership. "Hey look! The Maggots crashed! We still have a chance!"

"Those poor naked gulls! This is worse than that class field trip to the chicken nugget factory!"

"Oh, come on! How bad could it have been?" Jordan was surprised to hear that Dawn had an incident on her own. She not even say what it was, zoning out and hearing chicken noises.

"Not just for my vegetarian lifestyle."

"Last mine coming up! Look alive!"

Sam drove fast to reach it but then… a gull hit him!

"One double decaf half-calf…" He kept giving non-sequiturs until he fainted. This resulted in the team going in circles until they reached a steep slope, causing a wreck.

The Maggots won the challenge thanks to launching Cameron, which, of course, meant that the Rats were picking someone to go home.

"Man, how did that last gull hit me?"

"I don't know… the only option was that it came from our cannon… B?"

B looked a bit guilty even though he had nothing to do with it. All while Iris was sneaking back into Jordan's hat.

"Why B, how could you…!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Of course, the audience already knows who did it.)**

Jordan was inside the confessional.

"Jo's gun was jammed and we had only one gull left. It had to have been B! I am not sure if the… people, inside of my hat are behind this, but that's the only option I could think of for now. It's not that I don't trust him but… you know."

**(Cut: I feel bad for them. No one knows…)**

* * *

Later that night was the Elimination Ceremony, where most of the campus already got their marshmallows. The only ones left are Sam and B, but only one can go.

"The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

B."

B gave a sad expression, and so did everyone else. They knew that he possibly was not at fault for this but who else could they blame. And then we see him in the Hurl of Shame.

"So, any last words, _Beverly_? Any? At all?" Chris had no expectation on him speaking until…

"Watch out for smoke." As he was launched, everyone went into full-blown shock mode at his words. Especially Jordan, since he knew exactly what that meant. After the once-an-episode closing, he went into his hat, dashing to the secret room housing the Demons.

"You lied to me!"

"Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"You were the one behind B's elimination, weren't you?! And Scott's as well!"

"Ugh, fine you got us. But mark our words, we will get out, we will cause more chaos. Locking us up will get you nowhere!" Jordan paused a bit before gaining an idea.

"Fine. You wanna escape. Okay, then… looks like I'm gonna have to change your defenses a bit." He left and made some changes to the prisons that the Demons were caged in. "Now if you try to escape, you will be in for a shock!"

"Ugh, electricity…"

"Let's see you think about escaping now!" Jordan left, proud at his latest attempt to keep them caged. As he left, he was also considering another idea… but he still is not sure of how it actually works. He needs to study it a bit more. Until then, he turned in for the night, thinking about what he should do…

"Go ahead and sleep. For now…"

* * *

**AU: I just wanted to point out that I decided to take a new direction with this. One suggestion I received was to make the story more from Jordan's point of view. This is the first chapter where that approach is done. So what do you think about this set-up? Let me know!  
Also, B's elimination. Some of you are probably unhappy at this, but 1. This episode is Dawn's departure and I'm pretty sure you know how I felt about that and 2. Things may be different from canon, but that does not mean things won't stay canon. So long statement short, expect a mix of canon and noncanon.**

**And the creatures in Jordan's hat? Definitely keep an eye out!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	12. Runaway Model

The night of the elimination left Jordan a bit down. He didn't want B to go but unfortunately, there was no other choice. Still, he felt a little guilty since the Demons were completely tricky as they were dark. He knew where he had to go. There's _another_ room that only he knows about in his hat that prominently features a control panel.

"Well, time to see Athena…" With his moving of the controls, the hat flew up, levitating away from Dawn, who was currently meditating at the time. A while later, the hat landed on top of a cloud. And when Jordan got out while waving his wand.

"By the power of Athena and my magical wand, I request entry to the kingdom of παράδεισος!" With this chant, a tunnel opened up, leading Jordan to what's on the other side.

* * *

Before his eyes was a kingdom mostly comprised of stone buildings and legendary artwork. This land was also inhabited by others who use magic. But that was not important to him right now. What's important is him going to see Athena.

Athena was known as the Goddess of Wisdom, which is why Jordan holds her in such high regard. When he found her in her office…

"Oh, hello Jordan!"

"Hello, Athena!"

"It's so nice to see you again!" They quickly hugged before she spoke again. "I've been watching that show you are on. It's nice to see you've adjusted to it quickly!"

"Yeah, me too! It's a bummer that the island is radioactive, though. Makes me sad to see beauty tarnished."

"I see your point. Are the Demons still in check?"

"Well… that's why I came up here. They keep slipping out from my prison. It resulted in two eliminations and that is why I resulted to using electrocution. Do you think that will hold them for long?"

"Well, they are tricky. Plus, this is a fan story, so you'll never know…"

"I see. I just don't want a repeat of the _last_ time they got out…" Athena put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay. Even if they do escape, it shouldn't be a problem. You locked them up before. What's going to stop you from doing it again?"

"An island full of teenagers. There are some that I don't mind but others seem a little… varied. Not that I hate them but, you know."

"Well, don't stress over it. Let's just see how it goes…"

"Thanks, Athena!"

"No problem! Oh and speaking of beauty, I noticed that Dawn girl you were talking too!" Jordan immediately blushed.

"Ugh, Athena!"

"What? She's cute! And she uses magic like you-"

"Goodbye, Athena!" Jordan laughed and left, with not an ounce of rudeness. He did feel better but he has to make sure and watch his step. The Demons were always good with mind games so he has to make sure he keeps an eye out.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

"Hello, Zoey. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just wondering who exactly is Mike going to pick. Or is it "Vito"?"

* * *

**(Confessional: MultiMike is currently in a rut. Hey, that's a good name!)**

* * *

Zoey was sitting, a little fumed.

"I thought Mike was a nice guy but is he into _me_ or _Anne Maria_? Just pick one!"

* * *

**(Cut: Romance has always been confusing and difficult. Just ask Duncan.)**

* * *

Mike was forlorn because of his MPD.

"My multiple personalities are really messing things up with Zoey, especially Vito! I never thought I had so much trouble just keeping my shirt on."

* * *

**(Cut: Goodnight everybody!)**

* * *

Jordan was not fond of Mike just hiding his secret.

"I still don't see why he's still hiding this. Does he not notice that it's ruining life for him?"

* * *

**(Cut: A mage of many opinions, is Jordan James.)**

* * *

"It's challenge time! Campers, meet me on the other side of the island!"

Everyone was on their way as Jordan looked a little down.

"I know you're sad about what happened to B." He was startled to notice Dawn talking to him. He forgot about her Aura Vision.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just worried about the… you know what."

"Ah, gotcha. Don't worry, you said you contained them with electricity, right?"

"Yes, but what if it's not enough? They were always tricky when it comes to escaping so I have to keep an eye out."

"Don't worry. Even if they do escape, I know you'll take them down."

"Thanks!" Jordan then saw Mike, remembering something. "Hey, Mike. Can we talk to you for a second?"

* * *

They went off to the side.

"Look, we know about your Multiple Personality Disorder." Mike immediately went silent.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us! But still, you have to tell everyone eventually, especially Zoey."

"Yeah, she's actually really torn with you. Look, you have to tell her soon before she just doesn't want anything to do with you."

"But what will everyone else think?"

"Don't worry about that! Look, promise us you'll tell at least Zoey about this soon."

"...Okay. But I'm not making any promises."

"Good. See you at the challenge."

* * *

Everyone was sitting on wooden bleachers as Chris jetpacked down.

"Welcome to your challenge: the Weird and Wild Fashion Spectacular!"

"That's it! Now your talkin'!"

"Ugh, fashion! Waste of time!"

"Says the girl in men's prison sweats."

"Hey! Nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a girl!"

"Sorry, who's the girl?" Cue airhorn (again).

"Zip it! You won't be walking the catwalk. No amount of fashion can help you, people!"

* * *

**(Confessional: But didn't he do a fashion challenge before?)**

Jordan looked offended.

"Um, what does _he_ know? That gag is one of the most popularly used in cartoons!"

**(Cut: This seems like something that I shouldn't worry about…)**

* * *

"Here's how it's gonna work: each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a makeup kit, and 10 minutes to dress and make up a model, which you'll send down the runway to be judged by myself, Chef, and today's Total Drama classic competitor… Lindsay!" She popped out one of the suitcases.

"Yay! Don't you just love my new special flashy judging shoes?"

"Wow! We get to dress an actual model!"

"Uh huh. Right after you catch one."

"Catch a model? Child's play! The way they eat they'll pass out after three steps!"

"Oh, did I say _human_ models? Don't think so! Your models are in there!" "There" being the jungle. Meaning that they had to get actual animals.

"They're wild, they're mutated, and like me, they despise teenagers! Okay fashionistas, GO!"

* * *

A while has passed since the animal hunt began. It was a little difficult because they're, you know, mutants. Right now, the Rats were gathered in a bush weighing their options as Jordan saw something.

"Hey, a Sasquatchanakwa!" He was currently going into his cave, as the others observed.

"I don't know, how are we going to get it out of there and dress it in time?"

Jordan cracks his knuckles. "I know what to do. But first, we have to fill a duffel bag with the clothes that we're going to dress him in."

* * *

Everyone was at the stage assembling a duffle bag.

"Men, you are looking at a live DDB: Detonating Duffle Bag! It can forcibly dress any target within a 60-foot blast radius! Clothes, glue, and a little bit of fertilizer! We'll just blast the duds on him!"

"Not bad, Brick!" Jordan was impressed.

"Wait a minute…" Sam was counting the contents in the bag. He wasn't impressed. "Guys, this is a fashion show! We need chic, coordinated looks! And I know just who to talk to…"

Sam ended up asking Dakota for tips. She was very helpful and the team managed to get their DDB ready. Jordan then took it.

"Just stand back and let me do my work!" And he went in…

* * *

The Sasquatchanakwa was watching TV when he heard a doorbell. Opening the door he found…

"Congratulations Mr. Sasquatchanakwa! You just won our sweepstakes! Mr. Tri K. Mon of Fashion Freak Industries!" It was really Jordan disguised as a salesman with blonde hair and a white suit. "And as part of our sweepstakes, you win this free duffle bag!" He handed him the duffle bag, which was set to explode soon. "Don't worry about your other prizes. We'll provide more information via phone call. In the meantime, enjoy your fashion!" He then closed the door and hid, waiting for the inevitable explosion. There were _two_ kinds of explosions, one of which was because of being deceived.

"Okay, good. Now we have him chase us back! Now, let us run!" Everyone made a dash as the Sasquatchanakwa chased them. Dawn and Jordan were able to run faster than the others thanks to the lessons he offered her, one of which being on super speed, so they both have a "wheel of feet" effect.

* * *

Everyone made it to the stage, some of them panting and out of breath as Jordan adjusted himself to present their model.

"As you can see, this Yeti is wearing a rare find in the fashion world: an orange and green stripe ensemble." Which is when the Yeti came out and punched everyone else as he lifted Jordan.

"The outfit also consists of a variety of garments applied forcefully at random parts on his body."

"*gasp* That thing is _huge_!" He looked offended by that.

"Ew! Horizontal stripes? I thought Sam knew I was talking about vertical stripes! Horizontals just make you look fat!"

"Wait, really?"

The Yeti was offended as he saw what Dakota meant.

"True. The orange hardly compliments the husky physique…" He was suddenly swarmed by the paparazzi.

"Hey, I called you guys to take pictures of me!" The Yeti was not a fan of the attention and ripped his clothes off and dropped Jordan.

"Chris is right! Stripes are so-" Lindsay was interrupted as she was grabbed by the Sasquatchanakwa and rode off on Chris's jetpack.

"Hey, he took my jetpack!"

"He also took one of the most popular competitors of the original generation…" Jordan tried to get him back on track as the Yeti flew to Boney Island.

"Will Lindsay survive? And will I be liable if she doesn't? Find out after the break."

* * *

After the commercial break…

* * *

He would.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's delicious!" Chris noticed the other contestants and coughed.

"For our next challenge, the two teams will compete to rescue Lindsay! Yup, that's it! Everyone grab a canoe and head to Boney Island!"

Everyone was paddling to Boney Island.

"So Sam, you thought she meant _horizontal stripes_?" Lightning wasn't happy at his mistake.

"Sorry guys, I haven't played a video game for so long, my brain's not working." Sam then hallucinated pixelated ducks. "Uh, did you guys see that just now?"

"See what?"

* * *

All of the contestants arrived on Boney Island to notice Lindsay comforting the Yeti.

"Aww, now _that_ is sweet!" Dawn was awed at Lindsay's compassion towards him.

"Well, I'm turning Boney Island into my personal resort! The Health Department said it was unfit for human life, but I sent in workers anyway. Hmm… I wonder where they went…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Chris McClean, the offender to safety codes since 2007.)**

* * *

Dawn looked worried and angry at the same time.

"I just wish Chris would learn to have a bit of kindness in his soul! All the more necessary to clean up the island!"

* * *

**(Cut: Now she is definitely determined. We shall root for you as long as you can help Chris get his act together.)**

* * *

"Don't hurt him! He's just having hairy body issues!"

"Ugh, I hear that…" Cue Zoey suspiciously looking at Jo. "I mean, uh, did you hear that? He's got issues! We gotta take that psycho yeti out!"

"And that's what Team Rat is going to do! Take this, hairball!" It was another DDB which dressed the Yeti. The Maggots laughing sent him into another rage.

* * *

** (Confessional: Brick has a weird taste in fashion…)**

* * *

Brick looked embarrassed.

"Okay, I promise to stick away from fashion from now on. Happy?" He shed a tear…

* * *

**(Cut: I guess a cadet would have to be crazy to wanna be a fashion designer…)**

* * *

The monkey then started stomping the ground, causing the planks to become slanted. Sam started to hallucinate more at that.

"Leave this to me!"

And then he basically started playing Donkey Kong: The Real Life Version. He actually did pretty well at first, jumping over barrels and using mallets to destroy barrels. Though he actually ran out of energy when he reached the top.

"Come on, Sam," said Dawn, trying to get him back up. "You're almost there!"

"You can do it, Sam!" This was the jolt Sam needed as he rushed towards the Sasquatchanakwa… who promptly grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"Game over!"

"Did I lose all my lives?"

* * *

Everyone noticed Jo trying to sweet talk the Yeti. _Jo_ trying to sweet talk. Both the Yeti and Lindsay laughed, activating her rage. She punched him straight off just as Dakota was complimenting Sam.

"Those were some pretty great moves up there!"

"Thanks! People don't give us gamers credit but-" He was then squished by the Yeti.

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

The Maggots won immunity so they were allowed to watch the ceremony.

"Well, that was a complete fiasco. Brick, you bagged yourself a fashion fail. Sam, you totally dropped a barrel on this one! So one of the Rats is going home tonight. But it's not going to be Lightning, Dawn, and Jordan. You're all safe!"

"Sha-sweet!"

"Now then, the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Sam!" He took the elimination well.

"Well, looks like I'm out of continues. Hehe. Sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you guys." Brick saluted, which he graciously received as he was carried to the Hurl of Shame.

"Thank you, Chef! And now for something very special! Mutant Maggots, you're probably wondering why I asked you to sit in on this elimination ceremony. I'll need a strong volunteer from each team." Jo and Lightning immediately took the chance. "Pack your bags!"

"You're hurling them too?"

"Nah, I don't give people time to pack before they hurl! These two are switching teams!"

The two were switched over to opposite teams.

"Welcome to my team!" Brick tried to be friendly towards her, only for her to clench his hand.

"No, welcome to _my_ team!"

"It's funny how even after Lighting left, the team is still mostly dudes."

"Get your eyes checked, jockstrap!" It's clear that Lightning was still clueless.

"Well, this was an interesting day…"

"Hey, Jordan!" It was Jo.

"Yes?"

"Listen magic man! You think you got this game in the bag because of your little special abilities, but around here, _I'm_ the strong one!"

"You know you don't scare me, right?"

"...Ugh! Look, I'll find your weakness. Everyone's got one…" She then backed off into the shadows of the cabin, leaving Jordan to think. Where has he heard that before…? He kept pondering until he retreated into his hat to rest, not sleeping for a while.

* * *

**AU: Finally! I know I didn't get a chapter in last week but there was a family matter I had to attend. Anyway, I wanted to put in another Cartoon Physics ability: deception. That has been one of the main gags ever since the beginning, so I wanted to do a quick gag in terms of the duffel bag.**

**Also, I did manage to finish another story based on Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse and Plants vs. Zombies. And yes, the protagonist is another Jordan James. So find Spider-Vine on my page if you want to give it a look!**

**And with the introduction of Jordan C. James, I pretty much covered the first three Jordans. I'm not sure if I want to introduce more yet, but these three will be my main ones.**

**And on a final note, that conversation with Athena at the beginning of the chapter? There's a reason for this...**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	13. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste

Everyone was sort of doing their own thing until the next inevitable challenge. Dawn and Tina were playing chess, Jordan was watching them play, Brick was bench-pressing a log, and Jo was nowhere to be seen.

"So just move." Dawn noticed how into the game Tina was, despite being a rabbit. Which was proven true as she knocked away a piece and landed it there.

"Wow, that was a good move."

* * *

**(Confessional: It was, it really was.)**

Dawn was crosslegged and dumbfounded for once.

"I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rabbit."

**(Cut: Hey, it happens to the best of us, right?)**

* * *

Then, all of a sudden, Dawn sensed something that made her stand up.

"There's an animal in danger." She dashed to the back of the Rats' cabin, seeing a bird laying in vomit. "You poor bird! Whatever you saw must have scarred you, huh?" The bird chirped, communicating with her. "Really? Huh, that _is_ kinda gross…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Pretty sure you guys knew what happened.)**

Jo was in the confessional, fully clothed.

"Let's get one thing straight: that bird has bad taste! Exercising naked goes back to ancient Rome and you know the old saying-"

**(Cut: Save it for World Tour…)**

* * *

Jordan saw a bunch of helicopters as a couple of interns were moving bags. Then Jo ran past him, catching up to Brick as they walked to the tent.

"Think we should catch up to them?"

"Well, I guess so. Might as well see what dangerous challenge Chris has for us."

The three walked over to the tent to see everyone in the kitchen, apparently looking for food.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to look for food. Chef's not here, and apparently, neither are our meals for the day.

"Why not check the walk-in freezer," said Chef, seemingly up to something… Jordan walked to see there was indeed a walk-in freezer.

"Hey guys, Chef was right! There _is_ a walk-in freezer!" Everyone dashed to it, hoping to look for something to eat (or in Dawn's case, something leafy at best). Then the door closed, revealing everyone was in a truck. "Oop, nevermind. We've been duped."

"Challenge time, suckers!"

"Well, this has officially scarred my brain for life…" Dawn did not like being in a locker full of meat. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see. You'll see…" He laughed and squished his thumb on the window.

* * *

A while has passed until everyone was dumped out near a mine entrance.

"Good, you're here. Finally!" Chris was on a monitor this time. "Today's challenge is to find a golden Chris statue in your team color hidden somewhere in this abandoned mine. First team back wins!"

"Shabam! Done and done! Go Team Dude!" Jo was really questioning his intelligence at this point.

"Are you sha-blind? I'm not a-" She was pelted with a bag that Chef was tossing while wearing a hazmat suit.

"Don't worry. There are enough packs for ."

"What did you put in them, rocks?" Jo was about to see what's inside until Chris interrupted her.

"No peeking! Those 50-pound bags are purely for your torment and for my amusement. And enjoy." As he continued, Cameron took a peak inside of the bags to find chemical badges. And this is the point where he starts to worry, wondering why they would need such a thing.

"No reason. Except that I rented out the mine to store hazardous material." Everyone, Jordan included, gasped.

"Hold on, are you demented?!"

"No, that's why I'm in a studio right now. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe… for 30 minutes. Orange means 15 minutes, red means 5 minutes, and 'skull and crossbones' means we'll dedicate this episode to you! But it won't come to _that_! Besides, I sent Dakota down there for 40 minutes and she's perfectly fine-ish. Now move it, peeps!"

"Can you at least tell us where to look for the statues?"

"Funny story, the statues have gone missing. Someone or some_thing_ must have taken them."

"Uh, is it really dark down there?"

"It's a mine, bro! Pitch black! All the way! There are flashlights and fireflies inside. First come, first serve! Anywho, time's a-wastin' and so are your healthy blood cells! Now go!"

* * *

The Rats got an early lead thanks to Lightning shouting loudly, crumbling him and his team under rocks. They got the flashlights as a result, which was useful due to their rough drop from the elevator. As Jordan turned on a flashlight, he and his team noticed a tunnel, which they proceeded to enter due to hearing a bunch of squealing noises.

"So who do you think has the statues?"

"Well, there are a bunch of tortured souls down here. I can sense one aura who is above the rest somehow. Almost to the form of human intelligence-"

"Zip it, granola girl!"

"Hey, that is no way to talk to a lady!"

"...Fine." After Jo's rude intrusion, Brick started to whimper a bit, which caught Dawn's attention.

"Are you okay, Brick?"

"Yeah, just not a fan of the dark."

"Don't worry, as long as one of us is with you, you are safe!" However, just as she says this, Jordan's badge turned orange.

"Oh no! We currently have 15 minutes to live!" The four began to panic as Jordan saw the carts and thought of a plan. "Quick, to those mine carts!"

"I could've thought of that!" Jordan, Jo, Brick, and Dawn rushed to the carts and began to ride the rails, with Jordan and Dawn in one of them and Jo and Brick in the other.

"It's better than not dying…!" Brick screamed as he rushed down. What followed is a trip through the mines which, in my opinion, sounds better when paired with the music from Wario's Gold Mine, which came to an end when everyone landed in a puddle as a figure watched from the shadows.

"Wow. That was my first ride through a mine cart!" Dawn felt a bit of adrenaline from the ride and so did Jordan.

"It's always fun to ride in an actual mine cart! So, does anyone know where the statue-" He was interrupted as he and Dawn were knocked out by something coming at them.

* * *

Jordan was stuck inside of his mind and noticed it being dark again.

"Oh, come on. You _again_?!" This time, he was more annoyed with meeting the Demons again. "I thought I electrified your cages!"

"You did. I assume you think we're powerless when near electricity, huh?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well… you'd be kinda right. But still, we _are_ unpredictable. We could just influence the game in our own way…"

"If you _dare_ take advantage of _any_ of these teenagers…"

"Oh, that won't be a problem. See, you're the one who decided to join a reality show with some of the most powerful creatures in existence. And those teens are just _full_ of weaknesses! _Everyone has one…_" Those were the last words he heard from them as he started to wake up to see a bunch of giant naked mole rats coming up towards the two.

* * *

"Okay, if you are going to hurt us, you should know who you're dealing with…" The rats did back off after hearing a snap from who is presumably their leader. The figure jumped in front of them to reveal… Ezekiel, former contestant-turned-mutant.

"Ezekiel?!"

* * *

**(Confessional: He **_**really**_** let himself go…)**

Dawn was crosslegged.

"I _thought_ I sensed some kind of tortured soul here. Poor Ezekiel, having to deal with a father and no positive female role model. And to think it all started back in season 1 with his innocent insensitivity…"

**(Cut: What she said.)**

* * *

"I have to admit, I actually did not see this coming. Weren't you last seen falling into a volcano?" Zeke went up to Dawn and smelt her, prompting an eyebrow wiggle. Dawn was a little uncomfortable at this.

* * *

**(Confessional: Well, things got awkward **_**fast**_**…)**

Jordan was in the confessional, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So I really did think Zeke died after that volcano incident in _World Tour_. Not an insult, just genuine shock. ...What? I wasn't going to say anything else.

**(Cut: You can't hide from me!)**

* * *

"Look," said Dawn, who was sitting on top of a pile of bones and skulls. "I know you're enamored with me, but I'm just not interested. Not that I don't appreciate all of the items you're bringing, but- wait. Is that the prize money from last season?!" Dawn was shocked, thinking she would have enough money to help her cause. Though it turned to a bit of disappointment when the money was turned to ashes. "Oh, okay then…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Reality ensued for Dawn…)**

Dawn was cross-armed.

"Just to set the record straight, I just want to _help _him. He's been through a lot! That does not mean I have a crush on him. Sorry to disappoint any shippers who are probably writing stories about me and him, but we're remaining friends. I am not sure if he knows that though…

**(Cut: Hmmm… I wonder…)**

* * *

A little while later…

Jordan was leading a therapy session with Zeke just as the other teams arrive. But the strangest part of this was that Jordan had the look of a normal therapist.

"Uh huh. So here's the thing: you can't let the past control you like this. I mean, what you said in season 1 was a little offensive, even if it wasn't supposed to be, but you can't let stuff like that influence your output."

Zeke was in tear a bit as he realized Jordan was right. Anne Maria can only saw this.

"Jordan is officially the weirdest person I have ever met…"

"Also, I understand that you are enamored with Dawn, but she's not looking for anyone at the moment." Zeke gave a couple of grumbles as he communicated with him.

"What? _Me_ and Dawn? Oh, nonono, I'm just her friend. Besides, I don't even know if she would like me back and- wait… out wrists just turned red!" Dawn, who was still on the pile, saw her wristband turned red too.

"Oh boy. Hold on for one second." Dawn went over to Zeke and asked him with kindness and cuteness.

"Ezekiel. You wouldn't happen to know where the Chris McClean statues are, would you? We are trying to find them and escape the mine." He understood and reached behind his throne, grabbing the statues. He gave one to Brick, who thanked him. Meanwhile, Anne Maria noticed something on the ground.

"Is that a… lemme down!" She kicked the rats away, knocking her down to the floor and holding up…

"A sparkling diamond! Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

After that, everyone heard an announcement from Chris.

"If you can hear this, congrats! You're not dead yet! Wherever you are, immediately discard your bombs- I mean, backpacks! And run!"

"He did _not_ just say…" Dawn opened her bag to see sticks of dynamite, which made a bomb. "He is _so_ arrested!" Zeke went up to her, using the puppy-dog eyes, giving Dawn a message.

"Oh, well of course! Jordan, you have room in your hat right?"

"Yup! Go ahead, Zeke! Just please don't mess anything up. There's a lot going on in there that I don't want to be messed up." He let Zeke jump into his hat before he climbed into the front of the mine carts with Dawn, with the others following in the other two cars. After Brick pushed them, everyone went through another roller coaster to escape the mine before it blew up while Chris and Chef were waiting outside. One crash later, and a statue with a red base is seen on the ground.

* * *

"And the Maggots win! Again!" The Rats groaned, with Jo making angry glances at Brick. Jordan and Dawn did not know about what Brick did yet.

"All clear? Execute Operation: Doomsday!" Turns out he wanted to seal the mines to potentially avoid getting into legal trouble. Jordan was mad at how low he went.

"So let me get this straight," said Jordan in a low tone. "You only sent us down there so we can do your dirty work?"

"Yup! Now the Feds can get off my back! It's a win-win… for me!" Jordan remained angry.

"That may just very well be the lowest thing you've ever done! That's pretty much illegal!"

"Says you! With your little magic abilities. I could just have you disqualified for using this stuff!"

"You are having teenagers compete on a radioactive island!" Chris went silent after that, knowing he'd been beaten.

"Moving on… Rats, I hope you're hungry for Marshmallows. But first, before there's permanent genetic damage…" Chef cranked up the hose and sprayed everyone down.

* * *

Jordan was about to head to the bonfire when he noticed Cameron and Mike discussing his condition.

"Happy to help…" Jordan walked up to them.

"So you finally told her yet?"

"Oh, um… not yet, but-"

"Lemme guess, you're still scared about your condition."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Okay, Sparky, here's the stuff. If you wanna get with the lady, you gotta be a sharpshooter, ya got it?" Mike had no idea where this is coming from since he was wearing sunglasses as well.

"Wait, what?" Jordan then pulled out a chalkboard and spelled it out bluntly for him.

"Tell. Her. The. TRUTH!"

"NO! I still can't tell her about this. She'd think I'm crazy."

"You know who else is crazy? Izzy, but hey, the fanbase loves her! But seriously, all joking aside, you have to tell her eventually. You can't hide from it." Mike took a deep breath.

"Look, I can't promise that I will tell her now, but Cameron did say he's gonna help me control my personalities."

"Okay, good. Just remember, be yourself, okay?"

"Okay." They shared a hug that parted when Jordan remembered something.

"Oop! It's time for the ceremony, gotta go!" He dashed away, leading Cameron to remember something.

"I never asked him how he does what he does…"

* * *

"The votes are in! Who will receive the Marshmallow of Loserdom and leave the game forever? The following players are safe: Jo, Dawn, and…

…

…

...Jordan!" He gave a breath of relief but remembered what this meant for Brick.

"Brick, looks like your turn of duty has come to an end. Dismissed!" He narrowly avoided the toxic marshmallow.

"But I was large and in charge!" Dawn called him out.

"Well, yeah… at saving the opposing team. Sorry!"

"So long, Soggy McGee!"

* * *

As Brick walked to the catapult, everyone else, including the Maggots, walked down with him, ready to see their comrade fly off.

"Any last words?"

"Brick! Wait!" Jordan gave a salute, with the others doing the same. "You may have lost, but you still followed your code. I'm proud of you!" Brick graciously returned the salute before someone crawls in with him.

"One side! I got a world to see and a bank account to open!"

"Uh, the catapult is for exits only."

"Okay. I quit! I don't need this show anymore! Look at this thing. I'm rich!"

"Not unless cubic zirconium has become priceless."

"What? It's not… a real diamond?"

"Nope! Practically worthless! Lamest mine ever! Why do you think I dumped all that waste in there?" She tried to take it back but it was too late. She was hurled along with Brick into the sky. "Rats, you're dismissed." The remaining Rats left, leaving the Maggots with Chris.

"So," said Jo, trying to see how he does what he does. "How do you do what you do? Is there some kind of device, hmm?"

"There's no trick. It takes a lot to do what I do." Jo examined him for a bit before backing up ominously. Jordan and Dawn then met up, deciding to let Ezekiel free near the cabin.

"Okay, you're free!" He looked onwards towards the forest. He could not believe he was finally out of that mine. "Go on!" He was interrupted by a hug from him. Well, it was a hug between the three of them.

"Thank… you…" He actually talked after hugging! He then took a nice breath and went into the forest.

"I think he's gonna be just fine!"

"I agree!" She then put her head on his shoulder, awed by the beautiful moment of Zeke leaving. (Okay, that may have come out wrong…) Jordan was shocked at first but graciously accepted her comfort.

* * *

**AU: Okay, so we got to about halfway through the season and I have to say, it's going to be a little difficult writing Jordan's interactions with the other contestants. Solely because of the fact that the lineup is getting smaller. But I think I'll be fine…**

**Speaking of halfway, I want to try and think of a new challenge to compensate for Jordan's inclusion… or I could do like a certain episode back in canon Season 1. So challenge, or Playa? Let me know!**

**And one more apology if the story is getting stale. Tbh, this is actually a little hard to do when you got a completely new character. But I promise it will probably be worth it in the end!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Jordan decided to show Dawn exactly where he, um, likes to go. Remember the Kingdom of παράδεισος? Well, he wanted to introduce Dawn to Athena for the first time, so he gained entry for the two. Needless to say, Dawn was awed that Jordan had a relation to this kingdom.

"How long have you known about this place?"

"As long as I can remember… anyways, come on! Athena is this way!" One trip to her room later.

"Athena!"

"Jordan! It's so nice to see you again in one piece! Especially after today's challenge."

"Yeah, I was shocked at his lowness too! Oh, that reminds me. I want to introduce you to my friend, Dawn."

"Ah, hello Dawn! I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom! Jordan has told me great things about you! So what's it like being one with nature?"

"Hehe, I must admit, it's pretty great! Being able to talk to animals, read auras… just one of the many benefits for connecting with the world around you! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"So I assume you know about the Demons inside of his hat?"

"Yes, he told me. I have not seen them in person though. At least, I don't think I have…"

"Well, Jordan, I assume you need some encouragement in terms of them escaping."

"Yeah. I'm still worried. I had to hide someone in my hat today and I'm worried that the Demons might have taken advantage of it."

"Hmm… well, we can only hope for the best. Just remember, if the Demons ever start causing havoc, you can always come right back here. We'll be ready!"

"Thanks! That makes me a little better, but I'm still nervous though."

"Well, don't worry." Athena gave him a hug before he and Dawn prepared to take their leave.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye, Jordan! We hope to see you again soon!"

Dawn was glad at being able to meet her.

"She seems nice."

"Thanks!"

"So do you really believe the demons will escape?"

"Possibly. But how could they? They don't have anywhere to go or influence…"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hat…

* * *

"Or _do_ we…"


	14. The Treasure Island of Dr McLean

Jordan woke up really late this morning, which was not really normal for him. He took notice of how late it was and quickly prepared himself for the day and eventual challenge while being a little tired. His tiredness ended once he finished preparing himself for the day and he popped out of his hat.

"Good morning-!" He then noticed something different. For one, he was not in the cabin. He was on a log raft. For another, everyone was on two different rafts, fast asleep. For a third thing, everyone was in the middle of the lake. And a buoy containing an alarm clock was headed their way. One ring later, and everyone, except Lightning, jolted awake.

"So, anyone know where we are?"

"No, Chris must have set us adrift after we sleep!"

"Yeah… wait, I don't remember anything after dinner!" And that's when Cameron realized something that occurred from dinner.

"Ew, what is this?!"

"Turkey Buttolini. Enjoy your nap. I mean…" Chef chuckled as Cameron walked off and we go back to the present.

"Turkey makes you sleepy, so mutant turkey must have knocked us out cold!"

"Well, I skipped out on dinner. I was pretty tired that day already."

"Wait a minute," said Dawn, having a realization herself. "I didn't eat any of the turkeys neither! How did I fall asleep?" That's when _Jordan_ had a realization as he went back into his hat and checked for something.

* * *

**(Confessional: Will there be a **_**fourth**_** realization?)**

Jordan was looking peeved.

"So I was there in my hat, and it was gone: my pocket watch, mainly used for hypnotism. Someone must have somehow gotten it from inside of my hat! But who…"

**(Cut: I think I know who, but we haven't seen him in a while.)**

* * *

Cut to earlier before dinner when Jordan's pocket watch was seemingly levitating on its own to the hat's outside, landing near Chef who was preparing the turkey. He pondered before keeping it in case someone didn't eat the turkey. And someone didn't. ON the account of being a vegetarian, Dawn did not eat the turkey, instead taking notice of everyone taking a bite and instantly knocking out.

"Okay, looks like I'm going to get out of here…" She slowly got up and made her way towards the exit, blocked off by Chef, and a swinging pendulum. Her eyes followed, causing her to become entranced by Chef. About a minute or two later, she fell asleep.

"Now," said Chef, deciding to take advantage of her being suggestible. "When I snap my fingers, you will make two log rafts, and place them on the beach for tomorrow's challenge." One finger snap and Dawn went off to prepare for the challenge. With her nature skills, it only took about an hour to make the rafts. One inspection from Chef and nod of approval, he gave one last command to her.

"Sleep on the log. You will awaken when you hear an alarm clock." And like that, Dawn was out like a light. After that, the other contestants were carried to their respective rafts and drift ashore for the next challenge.

* * *

**(Confessional: I feel like I need to talk to the author about his seemingly large use of mind control in his stories.)**

Dawn was also looking peeved.

"So, thanks to Jordan, I found out that Chef hypnotized me since I did not eat the chicken. AND forced me to harm nature for his challenge! Let's just say that I'm going to have a chat with him…"

**(Cut: Oooh, revenge! But seriously, was it him that moved the watch in the first place?)**

* * *

"So just out of curiosity, how did your watch get out in the first place?"

"Well," said Jordan, attempting to answer her question. "It may have been, um, one of the Demons, but I'm not sure."

"Are they getting more powerful."

"There's a likely chance. But we'll be prepared. You remember those skills you learned?"

"Yeah. But still, we need to see Chef about this later."

"I know. I got a plot already…" Their conversation was interrupted by Chris and Chef, who came in riding on jetskis.

"Good morning, suckers! How'd you enjoy your turkey buttolini? Or in Dawn's case, a hypnotism-powered power nap?"

"Hey, Chris. How many times did you call your mommy today?" Everyone except her noticed that Dakota grew as she got angry with Chris and mocked him. Needless to say, everyone was shocked. "What? What are you all staring at?"

"Hey, um, your hair is growing back!" Mike noticed Dakota's hair growing again. Though probably not in the way that she thinks.

"Really?! Yay! Um, when did you all get shorter?"

* * *

**(Confessional: As her anger grew, so did her.)**

Dawn had a worried expression.

"This was the disaster that I had predicted. Being in the mines for too long was too much for her! And unfortunately, with Chris around, there are _plenty_ of reasons to be angry…"

* * *

**(Cut: True that!)**

"First thing's first: if any of you are still trying to find that McLean branded Invincibility Sculpture I hid at the beginning of the season, you can stop now. Somebody's already found it. And speaking of digging things up, today's challenge is all about winning the ultimate reward: LIFE ITSELF! First challenge is to race to the shore in any means possible. Oh, and Jordan, don't pull any type of boats out, okay."

"Dang it- alright, deal! But I'm still using my skills."

"First team there wins a handed reward. Last team gets a heinous penalty before you embark on a quest for buried treasure!"

"You're using us to dig up treasure now? Weak!"

"There WAS treasure here once, but I found it years ago. How did you think I bought the island?"

"Must have been a pretty small treasure! Right budster?" Dakota's attempts to bump Zoey resulted in an accidental injury.

"Ow!"

"Hey, Dakota! Catch!" Chris tossed her a hand mirror to show her how she looks now.

"Ooh, a picture of a scary monster? Big deal!"

"Dude, that's a mirror."

"Ah, I'm a monster!" You can probably tell how well she handled that. "When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart!" Chris immediately bailed as the teams start weighing their options.

"Okay, Reality Ignorer! Get to rowing!" Jo handed Jordan their team's sign.

"Um, look, how about we actually all work together instead of making you the leader? All in favor?" Jordan and Dawn overruled her. "Good. Now, excuse me." He reached into his hat to pull out a couple of oars. "Hey, Chris said I couldn't pull out any **boats**. Any other item is fair game, but I'm keeping it on the down-low. Well, at least until we get to shore."

A little while has passed as Dawn and Jo were rowing towards the shore. Jordan was paddling the boat from behind. Dawn noticed the other team gaining on them.

"We must hurry! The other team is gaining on-" She was interrupted by the appearance of a large squid. And it was huge! Her startled scream was accompanied by the laughter of Chris, of course.

Jo was attempting to free the now tangled Dawn by repeatedly whacking their team's sign. "I won't be some calamari's dinner!" Needless to say, it did not work as she and Jordan were eventually tangled up. Dawn was about to try one more tactic until it was suddenly hit by Fang. A hit in the eye resulted in the three floating in the water.

"Wow, I haven't seen him since like the third episode."

"No time for fourth-wall breaking! We need to get to shore somehow!"

"Leave that to me." Dawn went underwater for a while, leaving the two to wonder what she was up to. A couple of seconds later and they found themselves on the top of dolphins.

"Aww, these dolphins are so cute! How did you persuade them?"

"I asked them nicely. Now let's head for the shore!"

* * *

**(Confessional: So we have **_**two**_** nature-lovers who love dolphins.)**

Jordan was in the confessional, looking impressed.

"Did I ever mention how awesome she can be even _without_ the cartoon lessons I have been teaching her?"

**(Cut: Well, we are at the halfway mark. Where's that storyline of yours?)**

* * *

The trio almost reached ashore and won the first challenge. Keyword being "almost" since the other team flew over them and made it before they did. They still thanked the dolphins though, so no harm is done. Except for the fact that Dakota is almost finished with her mutation and came close to dragging Chris down. And the second challenge? A rescue mission involving classic contestant, Gwen, and, to Dakota's delight, Sam. Also, the Rats' penalty was wearing penalty belts and, for some reason, a metal detector.

A couple of moments after the start of the challenge, and Jo, Dawn, and Jordan approached a smelly bog.

"Man, that is a _strong_ odor."

"Hey, look! An arrow pointing into the swamp! This must be the way!"

"There must be an easier way…"

"No easy way, Nature Girl! We gotta push through!" Jo went in. Jordan and Dawn shrugged before they eventually went in as well. After a moment of traveling in the bog, they hid behind a tree, coming across a giant mutant Dakota beating up a crocodile.

"And _this_ is the disaster I predicted."

"So… do you have an ability to see the future?"

"Well, not exactly…" Jordan took a glance behind her, seeing two alligators.

"Um… Dawn…"

"Don't tell me. I can sense their auras. I assume you can't use your skills?"

"Nope. Hands are tied. So wanna run away screaming?"

"After you." The two ran out of the bog, with Jordan tripping on a rock.

"Man, that was a lot of running."

"You're telling me."

"Jordan. Your detector. There's something in that rock next to you." Jo was right. It was beeping, so one toss from Jo later and…

"Keys! The smaller one must be for the cuffs!"

* * *

We cut to everyone being free of their heavy cuffs, leading Dawn to stretch.

"Man, that feels so good!" She heard a knock in the ground as she stretched.

"Let me outta here!"

"Winner's circle, here we come!"

"Stand back. I got this." Jordan pulled a shovel out of his hat and began to dig. Fast. Until he heard a thud.

"Help! Let me outta here!"

"And the Rats win! ...For a change!" Jordan was suddenly pushed out of the way by Dakota, who was determined to get Sam out. And she did, after tossing Gwen out.

Later that night…

Jordan and Dawn were walking back to their cabins, feeling satisfied.

"You were right. That WAS a good revenge plot! So how long is Chef going to remain in that chicken costume?"

"Oh, until the middle of the night. So you wanna go ahead and get to bed."

"Yeah. Gotta rest up for whatever form of torture Chris has in store for us tomorrow." Dawn went in but Jordan was grabbed by Jo who pulled him back, needing answers.

"Okay spill," said Jo. "What is your weakness?! Is there some type of mini machine in your pocket. Is your hat a portal to another dimension? What is it?!"

"No secret. Just practice. Pretty sure I discussed this already."

"Ugh!" Jo walked away in frustration. She was always weirded out by his skills and has been wanting to know how he does it ever since they switched teams. But she thinks he won't budge. She'll find out eventually. He has to have a weakness she can exploit…

After that conversation, Jordan went over to Dawn's room since she said she needed something to discuss with him.

"So, Jo did not follow you right?"

"Right. What did you need to discuss?" Dawn responded by pulling something out, causing Jordan to gasp. "Is that…?"

"The McLean Brand Invincibility Statue. I found it during one of my nature walks. I just wanted to show you because out of everyone here, you're the one I trust the most!"

"Ditto. So you're gonna save it?"

"Yeah. At least until someone tries to eliminate me. Just in case:.."

"Okay, good. Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Jordan went into his hat and Dawn went into meditation mode as the night passed on.

* * *

**AU: You know those moments where you feel a little bit burned out due to hitting a bit of a block? This is one of those moments for me. But rest assured, this WILL be done!**

**Also, I am going to introduce a new challenge when the merge comes, and that idea is from Ser Matten. Thank you for your idea! Expect a new chapter around next week.**

**Also, check out some of my other stories! I recently started a set of them revolving around a Plants vs Zombies Spidersona, named Spider-Vine. Check them out when you get the chance!  
Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

* * *

"Nice job on levitating that watch for Hatchet!" The other Demons applauded Hypnos for his efforts.

"Thank you, everyone. This is good practice, you know. When we eventually escape, we can make this island more of a living hell than it already is!"

"Indeed. So you still got a hold on Jo?"

"Yes. You know, it's good that she did not get spiral eyes. It just shows how much power we have! Anyway, I have yet to find a weakness for Jordan's Toon Physics powers."

"Two things: 1) Keep an eye on Zoey as well. Maybe we can take advantage of it. 2) Don't worry about not finding his weakness yet. We'll find one. _Everyone has one_…"


End file.
